The Forgotten Wife
by TheHeartlessNukia
Summary: My name is Lorna Faith, I was born in the underground city and I've never seen the daylight of the upper world. I had normal family life until Kenny Ackerman turned up at my parent's tavern one night, the events of that night changed my life forever - The Forgotten Wife - New Beginnings is now online.
1. Opening Chapter

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and I** **sabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here.** **If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters for it.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work.** **Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Opening - Chapter 1!**

I was once told by my Father long ago that the Underground City was located under the Capital, I remember reading that the Capital was called Mitra. It's the area of land surrounded by Wall Sina, but I'm not really sure because I've never seen or visited the upper world. I've only ever read about it in books and the books down here are never helpful, they are basically falling apart from their spines. My parents, Brock and Amelia Faith were born in the Karanese District. They had fled to the Underground City after my Father had gotten into some trouble with some merchants over missing food and medicine. They had accused him of selling medicine to poor citizens of the Underground City for affordable prices and giving free food away to the homeless on the Underground City's streets. He denied their claims and fled with my Mother before the Military Police got involved, I actually believe now that he was guilty of sealing from the merchants. But my Father was a kind man, he hated seeing people suffer which made him innocent in my eyes.

My parents had settled down in the Underground City, they had managed to get steady jobs in a tavern called The Red Rat in the East part of city. My Mother helped out in the kitchen and my Father became the barkeeper. They basically ran the place for the old Landlord in the end and lived in the upstairs quarters of the tavern with him. They quickly became a firm family unit, my parents became quite fond of him and thought of him as their Grandfather figure. Thugs and merchants mainly used the tavern for their dodgy dealings, but the Landlord didn't seem to mind because this was the way he had always made his living. But this was the normal way down here in the Underground City, this place was full of criminals and liars. There were gangs of thugs who preyed on the weak, they forced families onto the streets and most of the merchants were untrustworthy. Poverty wasn't a rare thing down here, there were diseases and prostitutes in most parts of the city. My parents were very lucky indeed, they had clearly landed on their feet when they meet the Landlord of The Red Rat tavern.

One year later after my parents had fled to the Underground City I was born, they named me Lorna. My life was pretty good in the tavern, I had a normal upbringing and I was educated by Mother. When I turned 15 I began to help my Mother out in the kitchen, I also helped to keep the tavern clean and serviced some of the meals to the customers when it got busy. On the odd occasion I wasn't allowed to leave the upstairs quarters, that normally meant dodgy dealings were going on or the tavern was closed for the evening because the Landlord was expecting visitors. On one of these odd occasions when the Landlord was having visitors I sneaked out of the upstairs quarters, I sat on the top step of the staircase and peeked through a hole in one of the wooden banisters. I saw four hooded people wearing green cloaks, they were seated around one of the tables with tankards of ale and bowls of hot stew. I listened in on their conversation from the staircase with the Landlord and my Father, it sounded quite bad from what I overheard.

It involved the Military Police using the tavern to catch some merchants that had stolen something important from the Military Police's weapon storage, they said the merchants were planning to sell them on to some local thugs in the Underground City. The Landlord had agreed for them to use his tavern for an handsome price, my Father on the other hand wasn't keen about the idea. But he had no choice though but to go along with his employers wishes, he was just the barkeeper after all. The conversation had lasted for over an hour, they had discussed their plan in great detail with the Landlord and my Father. They had told them that a Kenny Ackerman would be visiting them tomorrow around closing time, he would be spending the night here before the merchants arrived to sell the Military Police's property to the thugs. After the visitors had left I hurried back to the upstairs quarters, I got into my bed and pretended I was asleep when my Mother came to check on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters for it.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 2!**

The next day went by quickly, I did most of my chores around the tavern and helped my Mother out in the kitchen like I did each day. The tavern had been quite busy today, we had the locals who used the tavern often and unknown merchants who tried to sell on their goods to our customers. I was stopped a few times by some of the merchants while I was serving customers, they tried offering me necklaces and silk garments for a quiet moment in the alleyway behind the tavern. I may only be 15, but I wasn't stupid like some people around here. I wouldn't even dream of doing anything undignified with any of the customers who visited the tavern, I know about what goes on in the alleyways after hours. Poor women forced into prostitution because they couldn't afford to support themselves or their families, it was even worse when the were forced into prostitution by criminals for money.

I refused their advances and continued serving the customers, it would be closing time soon and this visitor of the Landlord would be here soon. I returned back to the kitchen and helped out my Mother with the last of the dish washing. We put all of the clean pots away in the cupboards, I swept the floors of the tavern and put away all of the unused ingredients in the pantry. All I needed to do now was blow out the candles in the lanterns outside of the tavern and scrub the stone steps of the tavern. My Mother heated up some water in the cooking pot over the fireplace, she poured me a bucket full of hot water and handed me a scrubbing brush. She told me to be quick, she said Kenny Ackerman would be arriving soon.

I quickly left the kitchen with the bucket of hot water, I said hello to the Landlord before I opened the big wooden entrance doors of the tavern. I hurried through the doorway and placed the bucket down near a empty ale barrel, I truly hated scrubbing the steps of the tavern. The steps were normally covered in dirt and mud or even sometimes blood if the customers decided to get a little bit rowdy before closing time. I picked my bucket up from the ground, I poured half of the hot water over the seven stone steps and placed the bucket back down next to the ale barrel. I dipped my wooden scrubbing brush into the bucket of water, I crouched on the second step and began to quickly scrub the top step. I blew some of my fringe away from my eyes as I began to scrub the step harder, these steps need to be sparkling before the Landlord's visitor arrives.

I dipped my scrubbing brush back into my bucket of water again, I partly climbed onto the third step and brushed some cobwebs away near the corner of the door frame. I turned my attention back to the steps, I crouched on the third step of tavern and continued to scrub them. But without warning I felt someone barge past me, I wobbled slightly and fell onto my knees. I hissed as I felt a sharp pain on my left hand, I quickly looked at my hand and frowned when I saw that I had scraped the palm of my left hand on the step. I looked up from my hand and saw two men walking up the steps, what complete assholes for not apologizing to me or even asking if I was okay.

One of the men was tall and slim, he had an air of authority about him. He was wearing a large black overcoat that reached past his knees and a bowler hat with a white band around it on his head. The other man was quite short with short straight black hair styled into undercut, he was wearing casual clothes and black cloak. I clenched my scraped hand and quickly got up from the step, they clearly had no manners at all.

" Hey!" I frowned whie I raised my voice at them. " Surely you saw me cleaning the steps before you knocked me out of your way, I suggest you apologize to me before I tell my Father of you! Also we're closed, so I would also suggest if you would please leave before our important visitor arrives! And look what you have done to my clean steps, there's dirty footsteps all over them now! I'm going to have to redo them all over again now, thanks a lot for your inconsiderate behaviour!"

" You surely are a chirpy little runt, I would suggest you shut up before I let my boy here silence you for your lack of respect for your elders..." Said the man wearing the large black overcoat with a slight chuckle. " Levi my dear boy, if you wouldn't mind teaching her some manners while I meet the owner of this establishment. But be quick, there is more important matters at hand than whiny little maidens..."

I watched the man wearing the large black overcoat enter the tavern, the other man who he referred to as Levi stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. I held my scrubbing brush towards him and threatened to hit him with it if he laid one finger on me. He didn't seem fazed by my threat, he just continued staring at me with his narrow grey coloured eyes. His face was expressionless, I had no idea what he was thinking or if he was even planning to make a move. After a while I lowered my scrubbing brush, my arm was getting tried anyway and I've had enough of his staring at me. I looked away from his gaze and crouched back down on the third step again, I think I'm just going to ignore him and get on with the last of my chores before my Mother serves up supper.

" Don't piss your pants, I wouldn't attack an unharmed brat without a reason..." I heard him say. " By the way, you've missed a spot..."

" What?" I muttered.

I quickly looked up at him from the step, he continued staring at me for a while longer until he decided to turn his gaze away from me and walk through the doorway of the tavern. I sighed to myself as I looked back down at the stone step, what an asshole I thought to myself before I began to scrub the steps of the tavern once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters or maybe more for it.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 3!**

After I had finished the tavern's steps I returned back to my Mother in the kitchen, she was preparing a late supper of left over stew and dried bread. I put my bucket and scrubbing brush in the corner of the kitchen, I told my Mother I was going to get cleaned up before supper. But before I left the kitchen she asked me if I wouldn't mind eating my supper in the upstairs quarters tonight instead of the bar area of the tavern, she said my Father and the Landlord had some important matters to discuss with Kenny Ackerman. I did what she asked, I took my bowl of stew and hurried through the bar of the tavern.

I hurried up the staircase to the upstairs quarters, I stopped at the top of the staircase though and took a sneaky peek over the banister. I saw my Father and the Landlord sitting at the table with the tall man, the shorter man was standing next to the wooden casement window near the tavern's main entrance. I tried to listen into their conversation, but I couldn't really hear what they were discussing because they were speaking quietly to each other. After a while I gave up on trying to listen in on their conversation, I then decided to go to the living quarters and eat my supper before it got cold.

A few hours later my Mother came to the upstairs quarters to collect my bowl, she told me everyone would be turning in for the night very soon. I asked her what they had been talking about downstairs, she told me she didn't have a clue with a smile. But I knew deep down inside that she was lying to me, I could always tell by the way she would look at me or how she would quickly change the subject. She told that there was a basin of warm water and a clean towel in the washroom for me, I told her okay as she left the room. I sighed to myself and took my white cotton nightgown from my dresser draw, I guess I should get ready for bed then I thought to myself as I left the upstairs quarters.

The tavern's washroom was at the other end of the building, there was actually two washrooms upstairs. One of the washroom was for our overnight guests and the other washroom was for us, but the guest washroom tended to get filthy more quickly because the customers sometimes used it when they were drunk without our permission. I hurried along the corridor to the washroom, but I stopped when I heard a loud crash come from downstairs. I looked over my shoulder when I heard another crash come from downstairs and a woman's scream this time, I ran back along the corridor and crouched by the staircase's banister. I peeked through a gap in the banister, but the sight that greeted me was gruesome. I covered up my mouth with both of my hands when I was the Landlord lying in a pool of his own blood near one of the wooden round tables, his once white shirt was soaked through with blood and his throat was cut. I felt my stomach turn as I got up from the floor, what had happened here? More to the point, where were my parents? I hung my nightgown over the banister, I carefully walked to the top step of the staircase and noticed blood splatters across the wooden stairs, this has to be a nightmare I thought to myself while I began to walk slowly down the staircase.

" Mum, Dad!" I partly yelled. " Where are you?! Please answer me, it's Lorna!"

No one else seemed to be in the bar of the tavern, it was empty. I hurried down the rest of the staircase and called out to my parents as I jumped from the last step of the staircase. But I got no replies from my parents, they were not here. I ran to check the kitchen and it was also empty, the tavern was deserted. What's going on I thought to myself as I hurried back into the tavern's bar. I made my way to the the main entrance of the tavern, I opened it's heavy wooden door and ran down the stone steps of the tavern. That's when I saw my parents being bungled into the back of a horse drawn carriage, I went to call out to them but I was stopped by somebody covering my mouth up with a rag. I let out a muffled scream while my arm was twisted behind my back, I struggled as I was dragged away from the tavern's steps.

I was led into the alleyway behind the tavern, I was roughly thrown to the ground and told to stay down by stern male's voice. I groaned while I got onto my knees, I was told once again to stay down by this unknown male. I ignored him and got up from the ground anyway, I needed to help my parents. But without warning I felt myself being knocked back to the ground, I touched my cheek with my hand and looked up at this unknown male standing over me. To my surprise it was this Levi that had turned up with the tall man a few hours ago. I tried to get up again, but this time he took a knife from his cloak and rested his foot on my knee with a blank expression on his face. My body froze at the sight of his knife, I sat back down on my legs and looked up at him with a frown on my face.

" I said stay down..." He said.

" What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled. " Get out of my way, I need to help my parents!"

" They're already dead, I suggest you let them go..." He said.

I clenched my fist at his words, I will not let my parents die. I quickly got up from the ground and barged past him. But I was yanked back into the alleyway by my arm, this time I was pushed hard up against the wall. I groaned as I felt my arm being twisted behind my back, I partly managed to look over my shoulder at Levi. He didn't looked amused by my actions and told me to stop being a brat while he glared at me, but I ignored his words. I tired to struggled free from his grip on my arm, but his grip tightened around my arm and he just twisted my arm even more as I struggled.

" Let me go!" I yelled.

" Pathetic, you've got to learn to fight harder if you want to survive down here..." He said as he loosened his grip on my arm. " But for now I can't let you go, you need to stay down and act dead before you truly do end up dead..."

I turned my gaze away from him and closed my eyes while I rested my forehead against the wall, I can't just let my parents go. They are my family, the only family I've ever known down here and I will not just let them die. I snapped my eyes wide open and pushed all of my body's weight back into Levi as hard as I could, but he was ready for my move. He grabbed hold of both of arms and pushed me even harder against the wall this time, but this time when I made contact with the wall everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters for it.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 4!**

I groaned while I opened my eyes, my body was aching all over. I slowly sat up and took a look around at my surroundings. I was in a dimly lit room, there was a metal lantern on a table in the middle of the room and a wooden bookcase near a closed window. The room was quiet and still, I have no idea where I am right now. I whimpered slightly as I carefully placed my feet down on the floor, my head felt sore and my right side hurt. What the hell had happened to me? I couldn't remember much at all, I remember seeing the Landlord lying in a pool of his own blood and my parents being bungled into a carriage. My parents I thought to myself while I quickly glanced around the room, where are my parents? I need to fine them, I need to make sure they are safe.

I carefully got up from the leather bench I had been lying down on, I wobbled slightly as I began to walk over to the window. But I stopped when I got to the table, my left side was killing me. My body wasn't going to let me go anywhere right now, I'm too weak to search for my parents at this moment. I rested my hand on my side while I pulled a chair away from the table, I sat down on the chair and took a few deep breaths as I leaned back on the chair. My chest felt tight and painful, I didn't feel well at all.

" You're awaken, I'm surprised I didn't put you into a coma with the beating I gave you... " I heard a familiar male's voice say from the other side of the room. " In the future I would advise you to listen to what I've got to say, I hate repeating myself to arrogant little brats..."

I jumped up from the chair when I heard the voice, I quickly looked to the other side of the room and saw Levi standing in a doorway. He was holding a wooden tray in his hands with two teacups on it, I watched him walk over to the table. He placed the tray down on the table and ordered me to sit back down, I did what he asked. I placed my hand back on my side and whimpered again when I felt a sharp twinge in my side, I think I've broken something I thought to myself as I tried to get comfortable on the chair.

" Easy there girl, you're do yourself another injury if you're not careful..." He said while he placed one of the teacups down in front of me. " Drink this tea, it will ease your ailments for a short time..."

" Where am I?" I asked. " Where are my parents?"

" Your parents are now the property of the Military Police, they're better off dead than in their custody if you ask me..." He replied. " You on the other hand are free to go unless you want me to eliminate you like Kenny Ackerman had planned. You were the loose end I was meant to dispose of along with your Landlord, but I was double crossed and decided not to go through with his plan. I had no idea that the Military Police were involved in his plan, I would never consider working with a bunch of filthy pigs..."

" Why did the Military Police take my parents?" I asked.

" Thievery, they were part of a gang that stole something of great importance from the Survey Corps many years ago..." He replied. " From my understanding they were holding onto three dimensional maneuver gear until these unknown merchants arranged to buy them for a handsome price, so let me make it clear for you. Everything you had overheard or were told was nothing but lies, it's seems like I'm not the only person who's been lied to here..."

I looked down at my teacup full of tea in front of me and closed my eyes, this can't be true. My parents were not capable of thievery, they were always kind and polite to everyone who visited the tavern. Unless it's got something to do with their past, I remember being told the reason why they had left Karanese District in the first place. I opened my eyes when I heard a chair being pulled away from the table, I looked up from my teacup and saw Levi sitting across from me at the table. He was hold his teacup in a strange manner, he told me to drink my tea while it was still hot. I picked my teacup up from the table and smelt it, I could smell a strong odor of sawdust in my tea. Levi told me that he had added willow bark to my tea, he said it holds pain relieving benefits which would help with my aches and joint pains. I took a sip from my teacup and hissed when the liquid made contact with my lips, my lips felt like they were on fire. Also the tea tasted disgusting, I placed my teacup back down on the table and touched my mouth with my finger tips. My bottom lip felt puffy and I swore I could taste blood in my mouth, I've got no ideas why Levi had beaten me so badly. He said he was meant to eliminate me on the behalf of this Kenny Ackerman, but I don't know why he was ordered to kill me. I've never really done anything wrong in all of my life, I've always kept myself out of trouble and never mingled with the riff raff of the underground city.

" I'm sorry about your face, it was necessary..." He said.

" Necessary how?" I asked.

Levi explained to me that Kenny wanted to see my dead body, he had no choice but to beat me black and blue until I was unconscious. He said the blood and cuts would make me look more like a believable corpse, the Landlord on the other hand wasn't that lucky. He went onto tell me that he had left my body in the alleyway behind the tavern, he later came back to collected me and brought me to his home because he said he felt some form of guilt for leaving me helpless in the alleyway. I picked my teacup up from the table with a sigh, I don't know what to think about his explanation right now.

I drank some more of my tea and asked if I could use his washroom to clean myself up before I left his home. But he refused to let me leave his home just yet, he told me I owed him a favour for saving my life and that my debt to him needed to be repaid before I left his home. He gave me permission to use his washroom though, he went onto tell me that he had already filled the washroom's basin with hot water and laid clean towels out for me to use before I turned in for the night. I slowly got up from the chair, I excused myself from the table and then asked him where the washroom was in his home. He pointed over at the doorway he had walked through not long while he drank some of his tea, I partly hurried over to the washroom's doorway and closed the door behind me.

I locked the door behind me and rested my forehead against the door, this had to be a nightmare. I'm not even sure if this Levi is telling me the truth or he's just making it up to keep me here like a prisoner, my parents can't be thieves. I took a few deep breaths and walked over to the basin filled with water. I pulled my red ribbon from my brunette hair, I let my hair fall around my shoulders while I looked in a mirror above the basin. My face looked terrible, there were bruises forming on my left cheek and I had a dark circle underneath my right eye. I sighed to myself and unbuttoned my blue waistcoat. I took my waistcoat off along with my red cotton skirt, I took my leather boots off and placed them down near a wooden chair.

I unbuttoned my white shirt next while I sniffled, I took my shirt off and dropped it on the floor with the rest of my clothes. I tried to look at my body in the mirror, but I couldn't really see myself that well in the mirror because it was quite small. I noticed a few bruises forming across my chest, I couldn't really see any other part of my body because of my undergarments. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror while I let out a quiet sob, I need to get out of this place and find my parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters for it.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 5!**

A couple of days had past since I meet Levi, he wasn't that bad as I first thought. Okay, he had beaten me to a bloody plump and he refused to let me leave his home until I repaid my debt to him for saving my life. But he let me rest for a day or two before he handed me a broom, he kind of looked after me and gave me willow bark tea for my pain. But on the third day he said it was time for me to stretch my legs and take a shit, that's when he handed me the broom and told me to sweep the entire house from top to bottom. I thought he was joking at first, but he then gave me a white bandanna and told me to get to work in a strict tone.

I did what he asked of me, but he told me to redo two of the bedrooms upstairs. He then told me that my cleaning skills were equal to a child's, but I ignored him and continued to dust an old looking dresser in the front bedroom of his house. After I had finished cleaning the upstairs quarters I joined Levi in the main room of his house, I rested the broom I had been using against the wall near the stink's counter and pulled the white bandanna from my hair as I walked over to him. He was sweeping some cobwebs away from the ceiling, I stopped behind him and neatly folded up the bandanna he had given me.

" Would you like me to help you with anything else before I leave?" I asked.

" No, your debt as been repaid..." He replied while he pulled his white bandanna away from his mouth. " But answer me this, where do you plan to go?"

" I don't know yet, I've not really thought about it..." I replied. " I guess I'll be going back to the tavern to gather my belongings and try to get a job as a waitress or something in another tavern in the Underground City. My Father knew the Landlord of The Black Bird on the west part of the city, I've been there with him a few times and befriended the Landlord's son. I'm sure he would hire me if I told him my situation, he was always kind to me when I visited him..."

" And what if he refuses to help you?" He asked.

" Then I have no idea what I will do, I guess I would have to live on the streets or do the unthinkable to earn some money to try and find my parents..." I replied with a sigh and placed the bandanna down on the table. " But I should thank you for your strange form of hospitality even though you beat me and killed the Landlord of my old home, I guess if you were double crossed I could forgive you over time even though what you did was very wrong..."

" Your belongings are in the bedroom with the boarded up window, you're welcome to stay until you've made a decision about your future direction..." He said as he looked at me over his shoulder. " But know this, if you plan to live in this house you've got to help me out with the housekeeping. No falling behind like a bone idol child, my home as to be pristine at all times..."

" How did you get hold of my belongings?" I asked. " Surely the tavern as been turned over by merchants by now, there would hardly been anything left of the tavern's stock or my family's belongings. You know what people are like down here if there is an unused building, they would have your undergarments off your back if they weren't fastened..."

" Do you want to stay or not? I haven't got all day..." He replied with a sigh. " It's not important how I got hold of your belongings, if you don't want to stay then so be..."

" I didn't say that sir, I will accept your kind offer!" I interrupted.

I covered up my mouth after I realized that I had interrupted him, he turned his gaze away from me and pulled his bandanna back over his mouth. He turned his attention back to sweeping the cobwebs away from the ceiling, I stood and watched him sweeping the ceiling for a while before he spoke to me again.

" Lorna, isn't that what your parent's called you?" He asked.

" Yes, that's my name..." I replied.

Levi told me to quickly unpack my belongings and join him when I had finished, he then went onto tell me that he would like me to make a start in the kitchen when I had unpacked. I gave him a nod of my head and hurried to the bedroom he said I could use. I closed the door behind me and took a look in the medium sized wooden crate near the bed, but most of the belongings in the crate weren't mine. They was a mixture of my parent's belongings and mine, but now I'm wondering how Levi got hold of them. I rummaged through the crate, I found a few of my clothes and my Mother's old wooden jewellery box. I even found a golden shaving kit that belonged to the old Landlord, there were many random items in the crate.

I carefully took my Mother's jewellery box from the crate, I sat down on my bed and opened it. I've never really took a look inside of her jewellery box before and to my surprise there were many random items in it. There were pieces of coloured ribbons and little trinkets, but something on a golden chain caught my eye. I took the chain from the box, there was a little circular locket hanging from the chain. I carefully opened up the locket and found two names engraved inside of it. I tilted my head slightly while I read the engraved names inside of the locket, Brock Faith and Amelia Jaeger. My Mother use to wear this necklace all the time, but she nearly lost it in a pot of stew once and she then decided to only wear it on special occasions.

My Father had brought the necklace for my Mother when they were courting, he once told me he had worked for weeks in his Uncle's bakery to buy the necklace for her. I got up from my bed and walked over to a dresser in the corner of the room, there was a small square wooden mirror on the wall above the dresser. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I put my Mother's necklace on and admired it around my neck. I remember my Mother telling me when I was little about how her baby Brother use to curl her necklace's chain around his tiny fingers when she was cradling him, she said he lived in the above world with her parents. I don't really know much about my Mother's side of the family, I've never really asked much about them because my parents never wanted to talk about their families with me when I asked about them. I sighed to myself and turned my attention back to the crate of my belongings, I guess I should unpack my belonging before Levi comes looking for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters for it.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 6!**

Months had passed by since I first met Levi, it wasn't that bad living with him after all. But I did notice that he had a few peculiar habits, they were quite unbearable at times. He held his teacup in a strange manner, he cleaned his home constantly and he took three minute showers twice a day. I've not really approached him about it yet, he may end up beating me again or telling me to mind my own business. So I kept my distance from him and just helped him around the house with the housekeeping, he even put me in charge of cooking meals for him.

I wasn't the worlds greatest cook, but I did learn a few recipes from my Mother. I could prepare stew and make my own bread, my specialty was porridge though. I had prepared breakfast over an hour ago for Levi, but it didn't go to plan. My locket must have fallen into his bowl of porridge, he wasn't amused about it and told me that my food hygiene skills were equal to a toddler. I had to swap bowls with him in the end, but he gave me a scowl and ate his breakfast in silence. But for now I'm getting on with my daily chores, I had to clean the kitchen and sweep the entire house before I turned in for the night.

I sighed to myself while I took a small cooking pot of boiling water from the stone fireplace's hook, I walked over to the sink and poured half of the hot water into it. I poured the rest of the hot water into my wooden bucket, I placed the cooking pot in the sink and picked my broom up from the floor. I began to sweep the kitchen while I sang quietly to myself, but my singing was interrupted by Levi entering the room. He glanced at me while he put his knife into his knife's leg holster, I swept the dust towards the main front door of the house and opened the door wide.

I swept the dust through the doorway and stepped outside of the house, that's if you could call the Underground City outside. It was just stone and rock, no fresh air or sunlight. I've never really experienced the upper world, my parents use to tell me about the blue sky and the vast forests leading to the mountains. I use to envy them when they told me stories about playing in streams and climbing trees in their childhood, I wish I could do that one day I thought to myself as I swept the rest of the dust down the steps. My thoughts were interrupted by Levi saying my name, I turned around to face him and blew some of my fringe away from my eyes.

" I'm going out..." He said.

" Where are you going?" I asked.

" I've some business to attend to at the local tavern..." He replied. " Bolt the door when you've scrubbed the steps, I will be using the secret entrance to gain access to my house tonight. So make sure the trap door in the pantry is open before you retire for the night, do you understand?"

" Yes sir, but can I ask which tavern are you going to?" I asked while I leaned on my broom with a sigh. " Just in case one of your unwelcome associates decides to turn up on the doorstep again looking for you, I don't fancy getting a thick lip again..."

" I don't seem to remember how my business concerns you, but if the situation arises and someone does come looking for me then tell them I'll be back by the morning..." He replied as he began to walk down the stone steps of the house. " Continue with your chores, I want the kitchen and the rest of my house to be immaculate by the time I return home..."

" Yes sir..." I sighed.

* * *

Hours had past since Levi went out, I did what he asked of me though and swept the house from top to bottom. I had prepare some stew for Levi's supper and changed his bed's blankets in his bedroom even though he always slept in his arm chair. Seeing has my chores were now done I had decided to get changed into my nightwear and go through some of my belongings to see what I could sell to some of the local merchants for money. I mean half of the stuff in the crate wasn't even mine, it was quite pointless holding onto them when I could get a pretty price for them and start saving some money to help me get to the upper world so I can find my parents. I bet I could get a few gold coins for the old Landlord's golden shaving set, but I wouldn't sell anything out of my Mother's jewellery box I thought to myself while I sat down on the floor next to my bed and played with my Mother's wedding ring.

I put my Mother's wedding ring on my marriage finger, I admired it for a moment as I held my hand in front of the lit candle on my bedside cabinet. I laughed slightly to myself because it felt strange, I wasn't really use to wearing rings on my fingers like some of the rich lady merchants that use to visit my old home. But I frowned to myself when it came to removing my Mother's ring from my finger, it was stuck. I sucked at my finger and tried to pull the ring off my finger with my teeth, but it wouldn't budge. I looked over at my room's door when I felt a cool draft, I quickly put my hand with the ring on it behind my back when I saw Levi watching me through the gap between the door and the door frame. I gave him a smile as I got up from the floor, I kicked a few of my belongings underneath my bed and then invited him into my room. But he declined my request and continued to watch me, he was acting strange.

" Good evening Levi, is there a problem?" I asked while I took a few step towards the door. " Do you need anything?"

" No..." He replied.

" Then what are doing?" I asked.

" I need you to come downstairs and serve some supper to my guest..." He replied as he opened my bedroom's door wide. " Be quick girl and get changed into something more decent, you should never keep a guest waiting..."

" But it's your guest, why do I have to look after your guest when I'm getting ready to go to bed?" I asked while I crossed my arms. " Surely you can warm up the stew by yourself and serve it up in bowls, it's not a hard task..."

" Lorna, shut up and do what I ask..." He replied.

" Fine, but if your get any late night guest again you're on your own..." I sighed.

I grabbed my waist jacket from my bed and put it on while I asked Levi the name of his guest, but when I turned my gaze towards the doorway he had already gone. I fastened up the buttons on my waist jacket as I walked out of my bedroom, I quickly tired my hair up and crept down the staircase to the kitchen. I stopped at the door that led into the kitchen and carefully peeked my head around the door frame at the guest, Levi was sitting at the table with a man. The man had light brown coloured hair, he looked a lot taller than Levi. I watched him take a swig of his bottle of wine, I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to warm up the stew for their supper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters for it.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 7!**

I reheated the stew in my small cooking pot over the fireplace, I filled two bowls with the stew and took two spoons from a draw. I carried their supper over to the table while I yawned, I then placed the bowls down in front of Levi and his guest. Levi asked me to make him and his guest some tea, I gave him a nod of my head while I placed the spoons down by the sides of the bowls, but his guest pipped up telling me to get those teacups for his wine instead. He also told me to get a teacup for myself so I could join in with their celebrations, but I wasn't a lover of wine.

This guest of Levi's sounded tipsy, you could smell the wine he was drinking on him from where I was standing. I heard Levi tell me again to make them some tea, I told him okay and made my way back to the kitchen. I listened to them talking while I poured some water into the metal teapot, I hung it over the fireplace and looked over my shoulder at them when I heard the guest say that he wanted Levi to join his gang. I've got no idea why Levi would want to join this man's gang, he always seemed to be the type of person who would not take orders from anyone.

It wasn't long until the water was boiling in the metal teapot, I spooned some of Levi's special tea leafs into a tea strainer and took Levi's white coloured teapot he always used to make his tea in out of the cupboard above sink. I carried the teapot and the tea strainer over to the table with two teacups, I then gave Levi the tea strainer while I went to fetch the metal teapot. I grabbed a cloth from the side, I careful took the teapot from the hook over the fireplace and walked back over to the table. Levi held the tea strainer over his teapot's opening while I poured some hot water into the teapot, I stepped away from the table after that and let Levi prepare the rest of his tea.

" Who's the woman?" Asked the guest.

" Lorna, let me introduce you to Farlan Church..." Said Levi.

" Hello, it's nice to meet you..." I smiled.

" Now I see why you turned down the offer of women, you've got yourself a little lady at home with nice birthing hips if I may add..." Said Farlan with a hiccup as he then took another swig of his wine. " But come on Levi, join my gang and be the best of the best! Your knife skills and strength are unique, you would be such an asset to my gang. I mean you fought off that group of thugs single handed like they were nothing but specs of dust, just let me recruit you..."

" I've already told you no, be grateful that I invited you back to my home to talk your offer through..." Said Levi.

" Don't make me beg!" Whined Farlan.

" Pathetic and whiny behavior will get you nowhere..." Sighed Levi.

I watched Levi pick his teacup up from the table in his normal strange holding manner, he took a sip of his tea and stared at Farlan. They sat in silence for a very long time, I just stood there and watched them until my wrists began to hurt because of the weight of the metal teapot. I carried the teapot back to the kitchen, I placed it down on the stone stove and put the lid back on my cooking pot. I quickly turned around when I heard something smash, I saw Farlan resting his head on the table and his wine bottle was now smashed on the floor.

" It disgusts me how some people do not have any respect for themselves..." I heard Levi say from the table. " Lorna, you know what to do while I deal with our guest..."

" Yes sir, but are you planning to throw him out onto the street?" I asked while I got my broom from the pantry. " It wouldn't be safe for him on the streets at this hour, you know he may get robbed or even worse he could get his throat cut and then robbed. Maybe you should let him sleep it off until morning, it would keep my conscience clear and this Farlan Church out of harms way until he's sober..."

I looked over my shoulder at Levi when he didn't answer me back, he was still drinking his tea at the table while he kept his eyes firmly fixed on Farlan. I sighed to myself as I closed the pantry's door, he never seems to take what I have to say into consideration which annoys me slightly. I picked my bucket up from the floor while I walked over to the table, I placed it down on the floor next to the broke bottle and crouched next to it. I started by picking the bigger pieces of the broken bottle up from the floor first and then putting them into bucket, I guess I could sell these broken bottle pieces to the glass melter for money I thought to myself as I got up from the floor.

I swept the rest of the glass up and put it the bucket, but now the room smelt like a tavern. I'm use to the smells of taverns though, I grew up in one and basically breathed in the alcoholic fumes daily. I picked my bucket up from the floor, but as I was about to walk back to the kitchen Levi grabbed hold of my arm. I diverted my gaze to him while he held my hand in front of his face, he was looking at my hand which had my Mother's wedding ring on it. I watched him placed his teacup down on the table, he then carefully twirled the ring around on my finger and slowly pulled it off my finger. He let go of my arm and held the ring towards me, he then told me to be careful with my belongings in the future.

" Yes sir, thank you..." I replied while I took my Mother's ring from his hand and then put it in my waist jacket's pocket. " I should go and get ready for bed again, that's if you don't need me for anything else. Also don't throw these broken glass pieces away, I'll go and sell them later to the glass melter..."

" Lorna, how old are you?" He asked.

" I'm 16 now, it was my birthday about two months ago..." I replied.

" You're at the rightful age for marriage, do you plan to take a husband?" He asked.

" Actually I don't think I would ever want to get married, it's a lot of hard work from what I saw from my parent's marriage..." I replied while I placed my bucket down next to the chair and rested my hands on the back of the chair. " I mean the attention you have to give to your partner and the stupid little arguments over money or who's turn is it to change the ale barrel, it seems quite stressful if you ask me. But I guess it's easy if you care and love the person, my parents knew each other from the age of 10 which made them childhood sweethearts. The way my Mother use to tell me how they met always sounded like a fairy tale to me when I was young, it was quite enchanting in it's own way... "

" Get your head out of the clouds girl, you don't understand how marriage works down here in the Underground City..." He said.

" What do mean by that?" I asked.

" You will be taken by force by any man if they take a fancying to you, it's not all fairy tales and enchanting scenarios down here..." He replied while he got up from his chair. " Get those sugarcoated notions out of your head, if I was in your situation I would put that ring back on your finger and fake a marriage for your safety..."

" Men force women into marriage down here, is that true?" I asked with a hint of surprise in my voice. " Are you making that up to try and scare me or are you playing tricks on me again? Surely they can't do that to women down here, it's just wrong..."

" The Underground City is a wrong and unfair place, you've got to learn to deal with it..." He replied.

I watched Levi pour himself another cup of tea, he picked his teacup up from the table and walked over to the main entrance of his house. He unbolted the door and opened it wide, he then told me to go to bed. I said goodnight to him as I glanced over at Farlan, I guess Levi must be letting him stay for the night after all to sleep off his booze ridden sleep. I took my broom and bucket back to the kitchen, I also blew a few lit candles out in the kitchen before I went back to my bedroom.

When I got back to my bedroom I put my wooden chair behind my bedroom's door because after what Levi had told me about the way men got wives down here I wasn't taking any chances, especially with this Farlan staying in the house with us tonight. I took my Mother's wedding ring from my waist jacket's pocket before I took it off, I hung my waist jacket over the end of my bed and put my Mother's wedding back on while I got into my bed. I covered myself up with my blankets and blew out the candle on my bedside cabinet, I guess a make believe husband is better than a real one I thought to myself before I settled down for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters for it.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 8!**

Five years had past since Farlan passed out at Levi's table, since then he's been allowed to stay for some strange reason. I was never told the reason behind why Levi let him stay with us though, but they seemed to get on which was rare when it came to Levi. Most people feared him in the Underground City because they knew what he was capable of doing if they rubbed him up the wrong way or if they double crossed him, I myself have felt his wrath long ago when I first meet him.

Farlan decided to join Levi's thug group even if there was just the two on them most of the time, I myself didn't count as one of the group because I didn't want to be a thug. Farlan had told me I was better off as the little housewife, he said the house was a safer place than the streets of the Underground City. I couldn't agree with him more, the amount of thugs and murderers roaming the streets at night had gotten worse. I rarely left the house these days unless I was with Farlan or Levi, I sometimes sat on the steps outside of the house and spoke with a few of the thugs Levi sometimes hired to help him out with jobs.

Most of them had been to the upper world, they told me many things about what was going on up there. They told me about the three walls, how clean the taverns were up there and sometimes about the titans that roamed outside of Wall Maria. Most of them didn't believe that there were titans outside of the walls anymore, they said it was conspiracy to keep everyone trapped inside of the walls like rats. I couldn't really comment about anything they said about the upper world though, I was born down here and I'd be lucky if I would ever be able afford to go up there since the toll gates prices kept going up.

Tonight was a busy night at Levi's house, he had some merchants over discussing a job with him and Farlan. Normally when they spoke with others about business or jobs I would go to my bedroom and have an early night, but I couldn't sleep with all the noise going on downstairs right now. I could hear raised voices and laughter, it was getting beyond annoying now. So I sat in my bed looking through some old books I had borrowed from the bookcase downstairs, they were about nature and mythology. There were a few paragraphs about titans in the book I was reading, there wasn't much written down about them though.

After a while I got bored of reading and decided to go to bed. I placed the books on my dresser and took a knife from underneath my bed which Levi had gaven me for protection. I always slept with it underneath my pillow when merchants were in the house, I didn't trust any of them since one merchant guy burst into my room one time when I was getting ready for bed. It scared the crap out of me, but Farlan was at hand and he quickly directed him back downstairs. Since then this knife has been my sleeping companion, it's better safe than sorry so my Mother use to say to me when I was a child.

I pulled back my blankets on my bed, I sat down on it and placed my knife underneath my pillow. I got into my bed and covered myself up with my blankets while I listened to the raised voices downstairs again. I sighed to myself and watched the flame of the lit candle on my bedside cabinet flickering, I wish they would shut up already I thought to myself as I pulled my blankets over my head.

* * *

I groaned as I heard the wooden floorboards of my bedroom creak, I quickly pulled my blankets away from my face and jumped when I saw the blurred outline of man standing next to my bed. I clumsy grabbed my knife from underneath my pillow, I quickly kicked my blankets away from myself and lashed out at the man with my knife. But the man dodged my move, so I kneed him hard in the chest which gave me time to stand up on my bed and get ready to attack him again if needed.

I focused my sleepy gaze on him while I pointed my knife towards him, but when he looked up at me from the floor the first thing I noticed about him were his eyes. His gaze alone I knew far to well who this man was standing before me, it was Levi. I lowered my knife with a sigh of relief, but now I'm wondering what he was doing in my bedroom. I gave him a weak smile as he stood up straight, I was either going to get a beating of a life time or some form of punishment which normal meant cleaning the house from top to bottom and scrubbing the stone steps of the house until my hands blistered. I stood and watched him take a few step towards my bed, he then put his hands up in surrender.

" I'm sorry about that Levi, I didn't know it was you because I was half asleep..." I said.

" It doesn't matter, but where did you learn those moves?" He asked. " More to the point, who taught them to you?"

" I learnt them from you, well I learned them by watching you spar with Farlan and a few of your other thugs..." I replied. " I kind of practiced some of your moves in my bedroom at night when I couldn't sleep, I thought it would be handy to be able to have some form of self defense if I ever needed it in the future..."

" You've impressed me, It's rare to meet someone who can learn combat skills by observing others..." He said while he rolled his shirt's sleeves up on his arms and then took a few steps away from my bed. " Take up arms again and come at me this time, let me see what else you've learnt by observing me..."

" I don't think that's a good idea, what if I hurt you?" I asked.

" I'll live unlike you, come at me already..." He replied.

" Fighting talk, huh? I can do that too..." I smirked while I stepped down from my bed and pointed my knife towards him. " Such big words coming from such a little thug, but please don't hurt me. I'm not one of your recruits, okay?"

" We'll see..." He replied.

I watched him as he did his normal hand to hand combat pose, but I swear I saw a faint smile form across his face for a few moments. My words must have amused him, I know for a fact that he wasn't going to go easy on me. I've seen him break someone's arm before while he was training some of his new recruits, he wasn't one of the most gentlest of people when it came to sparring. I took a few deep breaths while I gripped both of my hands around my knife's wooden hilt, I lowered my weapon and brought it to my hip with the knife's blade pointing directly at him.

I stared at Levi as I planned my first move, I know he's more skilled than me when it came to combat. So I've got to use the element of surprise which will be hard with him because he's fast, I gave him a nod of my head and ran straight towards him. I managed to dodge one of his punches, but I didn't see his foot coming which knocked me off my feet. I fell to the floor a thud, but he hadn't finished just yet. He quickly saddled me and roughly took my knife from my hands, he then held the knife's blade against my throat. I grabbed hold of his wrist with both of my hands and tried to pulled the knife away from my throat, but he was too strong for me.

I struggled underneath him and accidentally kneed him hard in the back. He jerked forward with a grunt and a curse word, but then I noticed something odd about his facial expression. His eyes were wide, the expression on his face was blank and his grip loosened on my knife's wooden hilt. I felt something warm trickle down the side of my neck, he quickly removed my knife from my throat and placed it down next to me. He slightly bent forward and gently placed his hand on the side of my neck, he went onto explain to me that he had accidentally nicked the side of my neck with my knife. He then reassured me that it wasn't bad wound, he said he would put some pressure on my cut for a while until it had stopped bleeding.

" You okay?" He asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine..." I replied. " It doesn't really hurt, it's just a nick after all..."

" I should have gone easy on you, but your moves intrigued me. With my guidance your skills could improve over time, you should think my offer through before you make a decision..." He said while he rested his free hand on the floor near my shoulder as he stared down at me. " I could even teach you how to use three dimensional maneuver gear if you desired, I believe it would strengthen your body and sharpen your wits..."

" Oh no, I'm not even attempting to learn how to use one of those death traps..." I said with sigh. " They frighten me half to death, what would happen if you really hurt yourself while you were using them? I mean you could break your neck or your spine, it could end badly. Also they are stolen, what if the Military Police ever caught up with you and Farlan? You do realize the penalty would probably be death, they frown upon thievery..."

" I doubt they would even have the speed or the agility to keep up with us, I would like to see them try..." He replied. " Now quit your whining and let me check on your neck, I've got guests downstairs waiting for my decision..."

" You mean dishonest merchants, I'm not stupid you know..." I said while I turned my head to one side so he could get a better look at my neck. " Levi, what were you doing in my room anyway?"

" I was checking up on you, I do it most nights before Farlan and I turn in for the night..." He replied.

" That's sweet and creepy at the same time, I should feel honored that you care..." I said while I gave him a sideways look. " Will the merchants be gone soon? I don't think I will be able to sleep until they have gone, the racket they're making could wake the dead..."

" Maybe they did wake the dead, you're awake after all..." He replied.

" Not funny, you need to work on your jokes..." I smiled.

Levi turned his gaze away from me and checked on my necked, he said the bleeding had now stopped. He got off me and held his hand towards me, I hesitated before I took hold of his hand though in case he was going to pull another combat move on me. He helped me up from the floor and told me he would be back in a while with some hot water to clean the cut on my neck. I gave him a nod of my head as I let go of his hand, he then left my room and closed the door behind him. I sat down on my bed and tied my hair up while I listened to the merchants shouting downstairs, I hope Levi comes back soon so I can go back to sleep I thought to myself as I lay back on my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters for it.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 9!**

Three days had past since the incident happened in my bedroom, I'm still surprised that Levi didn't punish me for attacking him. I guess the nick to my neck was punishment enough from him, he told me it looked like I was going to get a scar after the cut on my neck had healed. It didn't bother me though, I could easily hide it with my hair. But the day after the incident Levi began to train me, he showed me different combat skills with the help of Farlan.

At first I sat and watched them spar a few times until I was invited to join in with them, it was a whole different story when I was sparring with them. They didn't go that easy on me even though Farlan apologized constantly for knocking me off my feet, I got more bruises in the last few days than I normally got in a week from cleaning the house. I was improving though with my combat skills, but I did get nervous sometimes when Levi decided to guide my body and hands to stop Farlan's counter attacks. He was getting way too physical with me, but he reassured me that it's an easier way for me to learn combat positioning than being told where to place my feet or where to position my hands.

Farlan had noticed it to, he found it amusing and joked that our marriage must be improving since Levi was getting physically closer to me. He's never really questioned me about a husband since I've known him, but then again I've never told him why I worn a wedding ring and he just presumed that Levi was my husband because we were living together before he moved in with us. Levi never corrected him neither, he just ignored what he said and continued with whatever he was doing. I normally threatened Farlan with my broom and told him to shut up before I rammed my broom up him arse when he mentioned anything about marriage, but he laughed it off saying I was getting more like Levi because of my threatening behavior. I argued back with him and told him I wasn't a violent thug, but he always replied back with not yet.

But today was like any other day, I had to give the house it's daily sweeping. Levi had left the house this morning with Farlan, he said they had some business they needed to attend to at the local tavern near our house with some of their gang members. So I was left alone to sweep the house until they got back, but I didn't mind because I enjoyed the peace. I began by sweeping the downstairs of the house, I had left a pile of dirt in the middle of the downstairs's room. I wanted to sweep the upstairs before I swept the dirt out of the house, this way it would be much easier so I could sweep all of the dirt out of the house at the same time.

I hurried up the staircase while I pulled my bandanna over my mouth, I got to the top of the stairs and ran along the corridor until I got to a window. I opened the window's shutters and saw Farlan standing outside of the tavern with a few of his gang members, he then gave me wave before he disappeared back into the tavern with them. I sighed to myself as I turned around and looked down the corridor, I guess I better get started. I began in Farlan's room, I swept his bedroom and tutted to mself when I found dried mud on the skirting board near his room's door again. Someone must have wiped their muddy boot's heals on it I thought to myself while I scrapped the dried mud away from the skirting board with my broom, I then swept Levi's bedroom and my own.

" Right, let's get this dirt swept outside so I can get a start on dinner..." I said while I closed my bedroom's door behind me and continued to make mental notes to myself in my head. " Then I will need to do the laundry and change the bed sheets in our bedrooms. Also scrub the kitchen from top to bottom..."

I began to walk backwards towards the staircase while I swept the dirt along the corridor with me, I stopped at the top of the stairs and pulled my bandanna away from my mouth when I saw Levi walking up the staircase. I stepped to one side so he could get past me, but he stopped in front of me and looked down at the pile of dirt on the floor. He then looked up at me from the floor and gave me one of his serious looks. I gave him a weak smile and explained to him that someone must have wiped their dirty boots on the skirting board again, I told him I thought it maybe one of his gang members or maybe Farlan after he had returned home tipsy from the tavern last night.

" I'll scrub the skirting boards later after I've done the laundry, so if you need anything washing just bring it downstairs..." I said with a smile. " Can I ask why you are back so early? I thought you were going to stay at the tavern with Farlan until dinner was ready, I saw him going back into the tavern not long ago from the window. I bet you're back early because you're hungry, you really need to start eating all of your breakfast. There's some left over bread downstairs from yesterday, would you like me to toast some of it for you?"

" I'm not hungry..." He replied.

" Then why are you back so early?" I asked.

Levi didn't answer my question and just continued to stare at me, I tucked some lose strands of my hair behind my ear while turned my full attention towards the staircase. I could feel his gaze on me still, he was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable now. I gave him a sideways look while I bit at my bottom lip, he was still staring at me. I gathered up all of my courage as I looked at him and asked him if he was okay, but without warning he brought his thumb to my chin. He stepped closer towards me while he gently tipped my chin back, my grip tightened around my broom's handle as I looked up at him. He wasn't that taller than me, we were basically nearly the same height.

" How's your neck?" He asked.

" It's a little sore still, but it will be fine in a few days time..." I replied.

" Good, I would hate for you to suffer..." He said.

" What are your doing?" I asked.

" An experiment..." He replied.

I gulped while he leaned in closer towards me, I closed my eyes and brought my hand to the collar of his shirt. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek, I trembled slightly as I let go of my broom and let it fall to the floor. I rested my hand on Levi's arm and waited for his lips to meet with mine, but then I heard Farlan shout Levi's name from downstairs. I opened my eyes and saw Levi looking towards the staircase, he then told me he needed to go downstairs. I gave him a nod and pulled myself away from him, it was properly for the best I thought to myself while I picked my broom up from the floor. I don't really want to feel any form of attachments to anyone in the Underground City, people disappear quite easily down here without a trace or they die from unknown diseases on the streets. We were saving up money anyway for citizenship in the upper world, Levi said I was free to go and live my own life when we got up there.

" Lorna, I want you to continue sweeping the house..." He said while he turned his full attention back to me. " Me and Farlan have job to complete, we may not be back until the afternoon. Will you be okay by yourself until then?"

" I'll be fine, I will have dinner ready for you both when you get back..." I replied.

Levi gave me a nod of his head and walked back down the staircase, he then disappeared through the doorway at the bottom of the staircase. I heard the front door slam shut behind them as they left the house, I dropped my broom on the floor and hurried back along the corridor to the window. I looked through the window and watched them both walking back to the tavern, but I hid when Farlan waved at me. I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest with a sigh, what just happened? Something tells me this is only going to get awkward or just scary over time, but there is one thing I'm sure about and that is Levi was about to kiss me until Farlan interrupted him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters or maybe more for it.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 10!**

I had done all of my chores for the day and prepared vegetable stew for dinner, I was now waiting for them to return back home from the tavern. I decided to make myself a pot of tea and read another book from the bookshelf, it would keep me good until they got back. I sat down the leather bench, I opened up the book and began to read it. The book I had chosen was about trees and flowers, I was surprised sometimes about the selection of books that Levi owned. He told me that they once belonged to the previous owner of his home, but then it brought up the question about what happened to the previous tenant. I know down here in the Underground City if someone dies then anyone can claim their house, the housing system was kind of rotten down here.

I picked my teacup up from the table, I took a sip of my tea while I turned a page in the book. There were many drawn pictures in this books, it amazed me how much detail went into drawing these pictures of the trees and flowers. I can't wait to go and visit the upper world someday, I can't wait to experience all the wonderful things that it as to offer us. I looked over at the door when I heard it open, I gave Farlan a smile as he entered the house with four of his gang members following behind him. I didn't really know their names, but I knew one of them. His name was Yan, he always said hello to me and he once helped me carry my bucket of water down the steps outside of the house. But after a while he began to get sick, his legs were poorly and he struggled to pay for the treatment for his legs. Farlan always chose him to assist him with jobs, he wanted to help him because his Mother died from the same condition as Yan when he was a child.

Levi entered the house last and closed the door behind him. He glanced at me while he walked past me, he sat down at the table and took his knife from his knife's leg holster. He took a rag from his pocket and began to clean his knife's blade. I turned my attention to Farlan as he sat down next to me on the bench, he took a wad of notes from his pocket and showed me them with a big smile on his face.

" Hey Lorna, is dinner ready yet?" He asked.

" I just need to warm it up, it won't take me long..." I replied as I closed the book and got up from the bench. " How did your job go? By the look on your face I'm guessing it went pretty well, what did your job attend of this time?"

" You know I can't tell you that, but let's say we did good!" He replied.

" I can see that with my own two eyes, I'll get you some tea..." I smiled.

I asked Yan and the other gang members if they wanted some tea before they left, but they said no. I placed the book down on the bench, I picked my teacup up from the table and made my way to the kitchen. The pot of tea I had left in the kitchen was still hot, I poured Levi and Farlan a cup of tea while I listened to them talking amongst each other. I tried not to listen into all of their conversation, but the words medicine and three dimensional maneuver gear stood out to me. I'm still questioning where Levi and Farlan got them from because my parents got arrested over holding three dimensional maneuver gear for those merchants which turned out to be the Military Police, I think they forget sometimes if they get caught they could get arrested over having them in their possession.

Farlan paid the gang members for helping them out with the job, they left the house and I then heard Levi asking Farlan why one of the gang members share of money had increased more than the others. Farlan went onto explain to Levi that Yan's leg had gotten worse and that medicine had gotten expensive, he truly had heart of gold when it came to his friends. I picked the two teacup up from the side, I walked over to the table and placed one of the teacups down in front of Levi. I held the other teacup towards Farlan, he went to take it from my hand but his attention was drawn to the main door. It sounded like someone was trying to open the door, I stepped away from the table and watched Levi get up from his chair. I looked over at Farlan and saw him with his back against the wall near the door with his knife in his hand, he was ready to strike if needed.

" Lorna, go and hide in the pantry..." I heard Levi say. " Don't come out until I tell you, do you understand?"

" Yes sir..." I nodded.

I grabbed a candle from the kitchen's side while I hurried to the pantry, I opened the pantry's door and quickly closed it behind me. I turned my wooden bucket upside down and sat down on it, I wonder who's at the door? I listened to Levi talking with Farlan as I placed the candle down on a wooden crate, but then I heard a thud come from the other room. I heard a girl's voice yelling something about not being not a kid, I took a sip of the tea from the teacup and continued listening to them talk. It felt like I had been sitting in the pantry for a while now, I placed the teacup down on the floor and got up from my bucket. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it, but I quickly closed the door when I heard a man yelling out in pain.

I sat back down on the bucket, I picked the teacup up from the floor and took another sip of tea while I stared at the door. Whatever was going on out there didn't sound good, then again trouble seemed to turn up on our own doorstep unannounced sometimes. It wasn't long until I saw the pantry's door handle turn, the door opened and I saw Levi standing in the doorway. He was cleaning his knife with his rag while he stared at me, I lowered my gaze to his knife and noticed some blood stains on his rag. I got up from my bucket, I placed the teacup down on the crate and put my hands behind my back as I made eye contact with him.

" Is everything okay out there?" I asked while I walked over to him and peeped over his shoulder. " No one has been hurt, right?"

" No one of importance..." He replied.

" I see, who's the girl talking with Farlan?" I asked.

" A new tenant, she will be staying with us until further notice..." He replied while he took hold of my arm and spoke quietly to me. " Lorna, I've got a job for you..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters for it, but knowing me it will go over.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 11!**

When Levi said he had a job for me I thought it would be something dangerous, but it turned out that he wanted me to look after this young girl who had turned up at our house for him while he went out for a few hours. I found out that her name was Isabel Magnolia, she had turned seventeen a few weeks ago and she was also born in the Underground City like me. She was cheerful and quiet sweet in her own way, the way she nursed that little injured bird she had found was lovely. I found a old tea box the bird could sleep in and I gave it some bread crumbs, it seemed happy enough in the box.

After an hour I decided to warm up the vegetable stew, I set out the table and placed a plate of freshly homemade bread rolls in the middle of the table. Isabel and Farlan sat down at the table while I served up the stew. Isabel was first to grab a bread roll from the plate, she then took a big bite out of it and spooned about three mouth fulls of stew into her while she was still chewing her bread. The poor girl was either starving or she just had a big appetite, I just hope she saves some food for the rest of us.

I sat with them at the table and spoke to them both about the book I had been reading while we ate our dinner. Isabel was interested in what I had to say, she told me she never had time to look at books because she couldn't read that well. But she wanted to go up to the upper world, she wanted to see the sky and breath in the fresh air instead of the dirty air down here. After dinner Isabel had a shower, I helped her to wash her hair and found a spare nightgown of mine that she could borrow. I told her she could share my bedroom until we found her somewhere to sleep, she told me fine and quickly hurried to my room. I didn't even have to show her which bedroom was mine, she said she could tell a woman slept in this room because it was tidy and it didn't smell of sweaty men.

I told her I would be back in an hour or two while I placed a lit candle on the dresser, I had to tidy the kitchen before I went to bed. She said goodnight to me while she yawned, I left my bedroom and party closed the door behind me. I made my way back downstairs and began to clear the table while Farlan swept the floor around the table, there were bread crumbs everywhere. It wasn't long until the kitchen was tidy, I made a fresh pot of tea and Farlan decided to finish his bottle of wine he had been drinking with his dinner.

We sat together on the bench and chatted quietly to each other about Isabel, we didn't really know much about her. Farlan explained to me what had happened when I was hiding in the pantry, I couldn't believe Isabel risked her life by trying to take the bird to the upper world. She clearly had guts, I think she will fit nicely into our little group. Our conversation turned to Levi after a while, he had been out for ages now. I questioned Farlan and asked him if he knew where he had gone, but he refused to tell me. I watched as he took a swig of wine from his bottle, I crossed my arms and stared at him until his full attention was back on me.

" Stop staring at me, you're putting me off my wine..." He sighed.

" Where is he?" I asked.

" Who?" He asked.

" You know who, so stop playing silly little games with me..." I replied.

" Oh you mean Levi, I can't tell you where he his right now..." He smiled slightly while he brought his wine bottle to his lips. " It's private manly business, little women are not meant to know about it..."

" You're making more curious now, tell me!" I said.

" No..." He chuckled.

" Please tell me, I need an idea when he will be back so I can make sure his dinner is on the table before I go to bed..." I said while I placed my hand on his wine bottle and lowered it from his mouth. " You can trust me, I won't tell anyone..."

" Lorna!" He party yelled.

" You know where Levi is don't you?" I asked.

" Of course I do! He told me where he was going before he left, just stop asking me about his location now because you're beginning to annoy me..." He replied. " He will be back soon, why don't you go and get ready for bed. I hear you're going to be sharing your bed with Isabel tonight, I don't think Levi will be too impressed by that one. How are you planning to sleep anyway? Side by side or top and tails? Either way it will be a tight squeeze, you may have to resort to cuddling..."

" Stop trying to change the subject..." I sighed.

" I'm changing nothing, you're getting serious over nothing..." He said.

I removed my hand from his wine bottle and got up from the bench, I told him I was going to my bedroom now. I said goodnight to him and told him that there was some leftover stew in the cooking pot for Levi, he said he would tell him when he returned home. I hurried up the staircase and made my way to my room. I crept into my bedroom and quietly closed the door behind me because Isabel was fast asleep. I got changed into my nightgown, I brushed my hair and closed my bedroom's window's shutters. I walked over to my bed and pulled the blankets back at the end of my bed, I hope Isabel doesn't fidget in her sleep. I listened to Isabel snoring while I placed a pillow at the other end of my bed, she rolled over onto her stomach and tucked her feet underneath my pillow. Something tells me she's going to be a nightmare, how will I get any sleep if she's a bed hogger? I looked over my shoulder when I heard someone knock on my bedroom's door, I hurried over to the door and opened it.

I was greeted by Levi, he was holding a teacup of tea in his hand with a blank expression on his face. I glanced over at Isabel before I walk through the doorway of my room, I quietly closed the door behind me and leaned back against the door. I watched Levi take a sip of his tea, but then I noticed some red coloured stains on his shirt's sleeve. I knew to well what those stains were, something tells me his outing this evening wasn't so innocent as Farlan had tried to make it out.

Levi asked me to walk with him, I gave him a slight nod of my head and followed him down the corridor. We stopped at the window at the end of the corridor, he placed his teacup down on the window sill and took his knife from his knife's leg holster. His knife's blade was stained with blood which was rare because he would normally clean it before he put it in his leg holster, he took a rag from his trouser pocket and began to clean his knife while he looked out of the window. We stood in silence and watched a group of men outside of the tavern near our house, they were probably up to no good I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around myself with a sigh. I was getting chilly standing near the window, it could sometimes get cold in the Underground City even though we didn't experience weather like the upper world. I remember reading in a book once about underground caverns, the deeper you go underground the colder it would get even if it was hot on the surface.

" How's Isabel?" Asked Levi.

" She's fine, she ate loads of stew with bread and then she had a shower before she went to bed..." I replied. " The poor girl was starving, but I think she will fit in nicely with us here. I will get her started on cleaning duties in the morning, it will be nice having a girl around the place..."

" I see..." He said.

" So where have you been this evening?" I asked.

" Nowhere important..." He replied.

" I know that's a lie, you've been up to no good because you've got blood on your shirt's sleeve..." I said while I turned my full attention to him. " You've been fighting again, haven't you? Who did what this time?"

" Farlan is right, you're getting too nosy..." He replied.

" I'm just taking an interest in what you both do..." I said with a smile. " So I really wouldn't call it being nosy, it's called caring about my friends..."

" I see..." He said.

" You're really hard to talk to sometimes, your replies are mostly two words or just insults..." I sighed while I looked out of the window. " You've go to learn to be more talkative with people, you would make more friends that way..."

" Alright then, what did you do with your time today?" He asked.

" Cleaning, cooking and reading..." I replied with a sigh. " Nothing exciting at all, just the normal duties of a housekeeper. Maybe I should take up your offer about learning how to use three dimensional maneuver gear even though they frighten me half to death, then maybe I will be able to come with you and Farlan on one of your jobs in the future. Nothing too dangerous mind you, something simple which doesn't involve being punched in the face..."

" Has you wish..." He said.

I turned my full attention to Levi and watched him cleaning his knife, I'm surprised he's even said yes to what I had asked him. He stopped cleaning his knife after a while and placed his knife down on the window sill, but what he said to me next was out of character. He offered me his bed for the night, he told me he rarely use his bed and he preferred to sleep in his armchair. I thought his offer through and hesitated before I gave him an answer, I'm not sure if I would feel comfortable sleeping the same room has him. But a bed of my own sounds good right now, it beats going top and tail with Isabel.

" Okay, I will take up your offer..." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters or maybe more for it.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 12!**

I left Levi at the window and hurried back to my bedroom, I needed to get a few of my items before I went to his bedroom. I grabbed my clothes and took the lit candle from my dresser, I also checked on Isabel before I left my room. I closed my bedroom's door behind me, I looked along the corridor and noticed that Levi was not standing at the window anymore. He must have gone back downstairs I thought to myself while I walked over to his bedroom's door, he sometimes takes a hot pot of tea with him to his room before bed.

I knocked on his bedroom's door and got no answer, so I decided to slowly open the door. I peeked my head around the door and checked his room, he wasn't in his room yet. I entered his bedroom and closed the door behind me. His room was tidy has normal, he didn't really clutter his room with his belongings or random items. I often wondered where he kept his personal belongings though, the only things on display in his room were his knife's leg holster and a hair brush. I walked over to his bed, I hung my clothes over the bed's headboard and placed my lit candle down on the window sill.

I took a look through the window and looked over the rooftops of the Underground City, it had began to quieten down now. I've never really looked through Levi's room's window before since I moved into the house, it was nice looking at the city from a different angle. I sighed to myself and walked over to Levi's bed, his bed's blankets were neat. I pulled the blankets back on his bed and puffed up his pillows, I think I'm going to try to get to sleep before Levi gets here.

I got into the bed and covered myself up as I lay back on the bed, the straw mattress felt weird underneath me. I guess I'm use to my own bed I thought to myself while I rolled over onto my side, I curled up into a ball and stared at the candle on the window sill. I heard footsteps walking along the corridor and then a door close, that must be Farlan going to bed. I heard another set of footsteps walking along the corridor, but they stopped outside of the room and the handle of the door turned. I quickly closed my eyes when the door opened, I heard Levi say my name has he closed the door behind him. I didn't answer him though and continued to fake my sleep, I then heard him walk across the room.

I listened to each sound Levi made as he settled himself down in his armchair, there was pouring sound and clinking of teacups. I could smell his tea from the bed, it was a fruity smell. It was quite a pleasant scent, I always liked the smell of a brewing pot of tea in the morning and a bowl of porridge to go with it. The room went quiet, but then my stomach decided to loudly rumble. I fidget a little bit and tucked my hands underneath the pillow, so much for trying to pendent I was asleep.

" Lorna, I know you're awake..." I heard Levi say.

" I guess I can't fool you, can I?" I asked while I opened my eyes and saw Levi sitting in his armchair near the window with his teacup in his hand. " I thought if I closed my eyes I would fall asleep quicker, but it seems like my plan is not working out for me..."

" I see..." He replied. " Would you care for some tea? I mixed some chamomile in with my tea leaves, it may help you sleep or ease your anxiety..."

" I'm not feeling anxious..." I replied.

" Then why do I sense an comfortable vibe between us?" He asked.

" I don't have a clue what you are talking about, but I can admit I'm kind of feeling nervous about sharing a room with you..." I replied while I sat up in the bed. " I know I've lived with you for years now, but this is new territory for me. I've never slept in the same room with you before unless you count that time I was beaten senseless by you, I'm frightened that I may do something to annoy you..."

" Annoy me how?" He asked.

" I don't know, I could snore or talk in my sleep..." I replied with a slight laugh and turned my full attention to him. " What if I do something embarrassing while I'm asleep? It's okay having a room of your own because no one would know, this is very different for me..."

" Do you fear me?" He asked.

" What kind of question is that?" I asked while I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on my knee. " But I guess I could say I would fear you if you planned to beat the crap out of me again, but other than that your behavior around me is not that threatening..."

I watched as Levi took a sip of his tea, he placed his teacup down on a tray which was on a little wooden table and he poured some tea into a spare teacup. He got up from his chair while he picked the teacup up from the tray, he then walked over to the bed and held the teacup towards me. I took the teacup from his hand and thanked him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed his arms while he looked over at his armchair, he looked like he was in deep thought.

" Drink your tea and get some sleep, you've got a long day ahead of you..." He said. " You will be trained to use the three dimensional maneuver gear with Isabel, but seeing how we only have three of them you will have to share turns with her. At first it will be difficult, but over time your body will strengthen and your wits will sharpen. Your body will have to learn to fine tune itself to get the perfect balance, it will not be problem if you remember what I've taught you over the last few days..."

" I don't think I will forget your training in a hurry, I've still got the bruises from when you flipped me over your shoulder a few days ago on my hip..." I said while I breathed in the scent of the tea. " This tea doesn't smell right, what is chamomile anyway?"

" Chamomile is a plant, it resembles the flower known has the daisy..." He replied as he gave me a sideways look with one of his blank expressions on his face. " On the surface they use flowers as healing herbs, their medical knowledge is beyond ours down here. Chamomile has many interesting healing abilities, it can help people sleep and reduce fevers..."

I raised both of my eyebrows at him over his answer, I looked into my teacup and stared at the light brown coloured liquid. It always surprised how much Levi knew about herbs, he's more Intelligent than people down here realized. I took a sip of my tea and pulled a face over the taste, it didn't go with the tea leaves Levi usually used to make his tea. I took a few sips of my tea and gave him the teacup back after awhile when I had finished with it, I told him I didn't want anymore because I may end up going to the bathroom in the night.

I lay back in the bed and apologized to Levi when I accidentally kicked him with my foot, he told me it was fine while he turned his gaze away from me. I covered myself up with the blankets, I rested my hands on my chest and stared up at the ceiling. I glanced at Levi a few times, he was still sitting on the edge of the bed with my teacup in his hand. He was staring at his armchair again, I sometimes wondered what he thinking about when he was silent. I rolled over onto my side after a while so I could get more comfortable, I tucked my hand underneath the pillow as I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

* * *

The next day I woke up late, I quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs to kitchen. To my surprise Farlan and Isabel were already up, they were both sweeping the room. Farlan gave me a wave as he swept some dirt towards the open doorway, but there was no sign of Levi. I told them both I would make a start on breakfast after I had a quick wash, but Isabel complained and said she was hungry now. I told her to eat some left over bread from yesterday until I got back, I left them both in the kitchen and hurried back upstairs.

I stopped at the top of the staircase when I saw Levi leaving my bedroom, he was carrying the crate where I kept most of my personal belongings. He glanced at me before he carried the crate into his bedroom, I followed after him and stopped in his room's doorway. He had moved most of my belongings into his bedroom, he placed the crate down next to his dresser and told me I would be staying in his room from now on. He said Isabel would need a bedroom of her own, she couldn't exactly share a room with Farlan.

" And what about you?" I asked while I rested my shoulder against the door frame. " Where are you planning to sleep? Are you going to move in with Farlan?"

" No, I plan to share my room with you..." He replied while he walked over to me and stopped next to me in the doorway. " You can have my bed, I will be sleeping in my armchair. You can move the rest of your belongings into my room this evening, but for now I would advise you to get washed and wear some trousers for your three dimensional maneuver gear training. You've got a long day ahead of you, so make sure you're well fed before we leave..."

" Okay, I will make a start on breakfast when I've had my wash..." I smiled.

Levi gave me a slight nod of his head and left his room, he said he would prepare the maneuver gear while I cooked breakfast. I told him okay as I watched him walk down the corridor, he then disappear down the staircase and I heard the door at the bottom of the staircase close. I stood up straight and walked to my old bedroom, something tells me today is going to be strenuous.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters for it.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 13!**

We ate breakfast and left the house with the three dimensional maneuver gear, we took the backstreets to avoid people. There were rumors going around lately about the Military Police being seen in the Underground City, but Levi and Farlan didn't seem to care about those rumors. Farlan was confidant that they could out run them with their maneuver gear, but I on the other didn't have his confidence. Knowing my luck I would get caught and thrown in some dungeon somewhere in the upper world, I'm beginning wish I didn't ask Levi to teach me how to use these damn death traps called three dimensional maneuver gear now.

Levi stopped us in an alleyway behind an old abandoned house, he said we should split up into groups of two and meet at the highest peak of the Underground City. Isabel quickly announced that she was going with her big Brother, I found it amusing how attached she had become to him even though she hadn't known him for a day yet. I chose to go with Farlan even though he was the only person left in our group, he told me he would rather group up with me anyway than Isabel because she was beginning to get on his nerves.

We left the alleyway and split up without even saying goodbye, I guess by doing this it wouldn't draw any attention to us. Farlan spoke to me while we walked through the city, he pointed out all his old haunts and even the house where he was born. I liked talking to Farlan when I had the chance, he always had something interesting to tell me or just a random stories about his past.

It wasn't long until we got the the highest peak of the Underground City, I've never been to this part of the city. Levi and Isabel were already there, he had set her maneuver gear up and she was hanging from some steal wires connected to the upper part of the stone's surface by grappling hooks. He was instructing her what to do and how to balance her body's posture, she was beginning to get the hand of it until she somehow managed to get her shoe caught on one of the wires. She was quickly flipped upside down, she was whining and yelling at Farlan because he laughed at her.

I stood and watched her for a while until I decided to sit on a medium sized bolder, I wasn't sure how long her training would go on for until it was my turn. I looked up at the the crevice part of the Underground City, I couldn't help but smile about it. It was amazing and bright, this was a whole new experience for me. You could see part of the sky and some green planets hanging over the side of the crevice, there was even sunlight shining through it. My thoughts were interrupted my Levi, he told me it was my turn now.

I got up from the medium sized bolder, I walked over to Farlan and watched while Levi unfastened the maneuver gear's straps on Isabel. Levi did try to catch her though, but she ended up falling to the ground with thud. She whined and rubbed at the back of her head while she told Levi that he should have fully lowered her down to the ground first before he unbuckled the straps, she also told him that she hated him. Levi ignored her as he pressed the buttons on the hand grips and the steal wires wind back into the operating device, I was now beginning to regret asking him about learning how to use the maneuver gear.

Isabel got up from the ground after she had finished complaining to Levi, she walked over to the bolder I had been sitting on and perched herself on it. She told me not to break a leg while I walked over to Levi, he put the straps over my shoulders and began to fastened the maneuver gear to my body. He told me the names of the devices as he checked each part of the maneuver gear, I tried to listen to him but it wasn't easy with Isabel complaining still over her treatment.

" Hey big Brother, why does she get better treatment than me?!" Asked Isabel.

" Be grateful that I tried to catch you..." Replied Levi.

" And what's that suppose to mean?" She asked.

" Lorna gets the same treatment like everyone else around here, she'll get roughed up in a while just like you did..." Said Farlan. " Just you watch, she's be hanging upside down and whining like a little brat any minute now..."

" But he's being gentle with her, he didn't even tell me the names of the devices until I was nearly cracking my head on the ground..." She said with sigh while she looked over at Farlan. " This is very unfair, did he give you the gentle treatment when he taught you how to use the maneuver gear?"

" I'm self taught, he didn't have to learn me anything..." He replied with smile while he looked over at Levi. " Isn't that right?"

" I bet that's a tall tale, I'm thinking Levi held your hand through it all..." She laughed as she turned her full attention to Levi with a smirk. " Isn't that right big Brother? I bet you had to hold his hand and bandage his boo-boos, did you kiss them all better to?"

Levi ignored both of their questions, but they couldn't see his face like I could. He was in deep concentration as he fastened the maneuver gear's strap's buckles around my chest and around my waist, he told me not to do anything until he explained the maneuver gear's functions to me. I gave him a nod of my head while he walked behind me, I felt him tightening up a few more straps on my back. It wasn't long until the maneuver gear was ready, he then handed me the hand grips and placed his hands over mine.

" If you press the triggers it will launch two grapple hooks, the lateral switch aims the hooks and controls the brakes. The body of the device is where the steal wires are stored, there is fan section where gas is blown directly into the fan to make it rotate. The pressure of the gas is regulated to manipulate the output, but for now you've got to concentrate on balancing your body's posture before I teach you how to navigate..." He said as he placed his thumbs over the hand grip's triggers and guided both of my hands to where I should aim. " Keep your hands over the breaks while you release the grapple hooks, when the hooks pierce the rock and you begin to reel I want you to press the breaks. I want you to hang in one place and balance yourself without any help, do you understand?"

" Of course I do, I'm not stupid after all..." I replied.

Levi removed his hands from mine, he then walked over to Farlan and Isabel. He crossed his arms while he looked over at me, he gave me a nod of his head and I pressed the grip trigger's release buttons. It all happened far to fast, the grapple hooks flew from the device and pierced the rock above me. Before I knew it I was in flight, I quickly pressed the breaks on the grip triggers and came to a halt. I looked down at the ground while I gently swung, this was frightening. I held my arms out at my sides while I tried to balance myself with a frown, I wobbled a few times but I managed to stay steady.

My heart was in my throat, this was harder than I thought. When Levi and Farlan swung around the city they made it look easy, I have no idea how they got so good. After a while Levi told me to release the breaks, I did what he said and somehow I managed to land on my feet which surprised me. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked over to them, I couldn't believe I managed to do it even though I nearly pissed my pants in the process.

Farlan gave me a pat on the back and Isabel gave me a hug, they said I had done great. Levi gave me a nod of approval while I unbuckled the belt's buckles, I took the maneuver gear off and gave it to Farlan. I heard Isabel complaining about being hungry, I told Levi I would nip back home while they stayed here to get some lunch for them. I gave them a wave before I hurried through the cave that lead to the bottom of the highest peak of the Underground City, I made my way through the streets of the city until I came to a crowd of people outside of an alleyway.

They were all talking and loudly gasping amongst each other, I even swore I heard the word murder being mentioned a few times. I pushed my way through the crowed and apologized to a few people until I got to the front of the crowd, I wanted to see what was going on. But the sight that greeted me was gruesome, whoever did this was truly an animal.

There were three male victims, it was a horrible sight to behold. One of the men was hanging upside from a rooftop, his feet were tied together with some rope and the rope was connected to a metal hook. His throat was cut and his insides were hanging from a gaping wound on the stomach, whoever this man was he must have done something really bad to someone in the Underground City. The other two men mustn't have suffered like the other man, they had mutable stab wounds and missing teeth from what I could see. I've seen much worse in my life time though, being in the company of Levi and Farlan sometimes wasn't the most pleasant of experiences when they got violent. I remember when Levi cut some merchant's fingers off just because he went to punch Farlan in the face over some deal that fell through, but there were other violent moments I tried to forget over the years or I just blocked from my memory.

I couldn't help but shudder over the scene, there was blood soaking into the ground and the walls were covered in blood splatters. It was a stomach turning sight, the crowd started to die down when the Military Police turned up at the murder scene. I didn't really want to hang around anymore when they turned up, I quickly disappeared back into the crowd and hurried back to the house to get lunch for the others.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters for it.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 14!**

When I returned back to the highest peak of the Underground City I didn't tell them about what I had just seen in the alleyway, I didn't want to worry Isabel or put everyone off their lunch. I didn't feel like eating when I got there though, I gave my share of food to Isabel because I couldn't get the imagines of those dead men out of my head. When I was questioned about why I didn't want my lunch I told them that I had some leftover bread from breakfast before I left the house, they seemed to buy it which was a relief.

After everyone had finished their lunch we left the highest peak of the Underground City and made our way to an abandoned street. The houses were falling apart and they were unused in this part of the city, Levi told us it was abandoned after an outbreak of a mysterious diseases about 10 years ago which killed over 90 people. I actually never heard about it before which surprised me, but I was child when it happened.

It wasn't long until we got back to our training, I watched as Isabel began to learn how to maneuver herself around the abandoned street. It looked really difficult, but she managed to get the hang of it after an hour. When it came to my turned I ended up getting cold feet, I tried my best to maneuver myself around the street but I failed miserably. I couldn't get the timing right to release the grappling hooks and I ended up crashed through three board up windows, my body was aching all over in the end.

I had enough after an hour, I told them I was going home now to prepare dinner and make some tea with willow bark to relieve my aching body. Farlan didn't want me to go just yet, he told me I would get use to maneuvering if I tried it a few more times. But I told him no with a shake of my head, I think my maneuver gear training is done for the day. I left them in the abandoned street and made my way back home, I don't think I will be trying that again in a hurry.

It wasn't long until I got back home, the first thing I did was put some water in my cooking pot and set out four bowls with a plate of bread rolls on the table. I hurried to my bedroom and got changed into some clean clothes, I then went to wash my hands in the washroom. When I returned to the kitchen I began to chop vegetables for the soup I planned to make for dinner, I had to stop a few times though because my shoulders were killing me.

It wasn't long until the others arrived home, they looked tired and their clothes were dirty. They placed their three dimensional maneuver gear down on the floor near the leather bench, I heard Levi telling them that they would have to help him clean the maneuver gear before they went to bed. Isabel complained a little bit over the news, but I know she would help him because he's been good to her. Levi went upstairs while Farlan and Isabel joined me in the kitchen, I could tell they were both hungry by the way they were looking around for food in the kitchen.

" Dinner will be ready soon, but I think you should both get changed into some clean clothes before I plate it up..." I said.

" Great, I'm starving!" Said Isabel while she looked into the cooking pot. " It smells good, but you should make a pot full so we can all have seconds..."

" Don't you mean so you can have seconds..." Said Farlan with a chuckle. " Honestly Isabel, where are you storing all of this food you eat? You'll be eating us out of house and home soon, you better start pulling your weight around here more if that's the case..."

" Hey!" Frowned Isabel.

" That's enough you two, go and get washed up before dinner..." I said.

" Sure thing Mum, anything you say Mum!" Said Farlan.

I looked at Farlan over my shoulder and saw him saluting at me like the Military Police did when they saluted their captain. I rolled my eyes at him and turned my full attention back to the soup, I'm surprised Levi hasn't told him off about saluting like that yet. He's done it a few times in taverns which normally didn't end well, he's got to learn to be more careful in case he gets himself into trouble. It wasn't long until the soup was ready, I carried it over to the table and placed it down on a pot stand. I called everyone to dinner while I began to fill the bowls with the soup, I saw Isabel and Farlan appear through the staircase's doorway. But Levi took his time, he wasn't in any hurry to get to the table.

I filled the last of the bowls and sat down next to Levi at the table. Isabel was the first to grab a bread roll from the plate in the middle of the table, she hungry took a big bite out of her bread roll and began to spoon some soup into her mouth. I picked my spoon up from the table and stirred it around in my bowl, I'm not even sure if I will be able to eat this I thought to myself while I took a bread roll from the plate. I guess I'm going to have to force some food down myself in case anyone questioned me again about why I wasn't eating much today, I dripped a piece of my bread in my bowl and took a small bite of it.

My stomach began to turn after the third bite of my bread, the imagines of those poor men kept flashing into my mind. I placed my bread down on the table, I leaned back on my chair and crossed my arms with a sigh. I sat and watched the other's eating their dinner, but after a while I noticed that Isabel was watching me. She had finished all of her food, she leaned on her left hand and gave me smile while she lightly drummed her finger tips on the table.

" Are you going to eat the rest of that?" She asked.

" I was thinking about eating it, but my stomach as other ideas..." I replied and pushed my bowl of soup towards her. " But you can finish it for me, I'm planning on going and getting ready for bed anyway. I need a early night, my body is screaming for sleep..."

" Really?" She asked as she looked into my bowl of soup. " You don't mind me finishing your food?"

" Not at all, it would just go to waste..." I replied.

" Great!" She smiled.

I watched has Isabel took my spoon from my bowl, she began to eat the rest of my food and my leftover bread. I got up from my chair and told Levi I would clean up in the morning, but Farlan said he would tidy up for me. I thanked him and said good night to everyone, I then hurried upstairs to my room. I enter my bedroom and closed the door behind me, I couldn't wait to get into bed tonight. I walked over to my bed while I unbuttoned my shirt, I then noticed all of the bruises I had gained from today's maneuver gear training.

I had marks where the belts had been fastened and dark bruises forming on my shoulders, I don't think I want to carry on with my maneuver gear training if this is what I'm going to see each night before I get changed for bed. I looked over my shoulder when I heard the door open, I saw Levi standing in the doorway with a bowl in his hand. I quickly wrapped my shirt around myself and turned my attention away from him with a sigh, he really needs to learn how to knock on doors before he enters people's bedrooms.

" Levi, would you please knock next time!" I yelled with a frown while I turned around to face him. " I know we share the same room, but knocking would be nice!"

" Are you alright?" He asked.

" Yes I'm fine, I just wanted to get dressed in peace for bed just this once..." I replied.

" Your body posture tells me different..." He said while he closed the door behind him. " I've brought you some leftover soup, you've not eaten since breakfast. If you say you have then I will know you're lying to me, am I correct?"

" Okay, you are correct!" I sighed. " I've not had an appetite since this morning due to some horrible scene I saw today when I came home to collect some lunch for us, there's been a brutal murder not far from here. It wasn't a pleasant sight, it's put me off my food for the day..."

" I see..." He said.

" I just think my stomach needs to settle until the morning, but I will promise you one thing..." I said with a small smile as I tucked some of my hair behind my right ear. " I'll eat two bowls of porridge in the morning to make up for today's missed meals, you have my word..."

I watched Levi walk over to me, he held the bowl of soup towards me and told me to eat it in a forceful tone. I told him fine while I quickly fastened some of my shirt's button before I sat down on my bed. I then took the bowl from him and began to eat the soup, I know I wasn't going to to be able to get rid of the soup by tripping it out of the window because Levi was here. I was going to have to stomach it and hope I didn't bring any of it up in the night.

I heard a knock at the door when I had finished my soup, Levi opened the door and Farlan was standing in the doorway. He was hold a tray with a teapot on it and two teacups, he then told Levi he was turning in for the night. Levi took the tray from him and said goodnight to him, Farlan gave me a wave before he left though. I placed my bowl down on the floor while Levi closed the bedroom's door, I got up from my bed and grabbed my nightgown from the end of the bed.

I put my nightgown on and awkwardly took my clothes off underneath it, I couldn't be bothered to go downstairs to the washroom to get undressed. I folded up all of my clothes and placed them on a chair at the end of my bed, I then picked my bowl up from the floor. I placed the bowl down on the cabinet next to the bed and walked over to the dresser. I picked my hair brush up from the dresser and brushed through my hair while I softy hummed to myself with a smile on my face, but I jumped when I felt someone place their hands on my shoulders.

I quickly looked over my shoulder and to my surprise it was Levi, he then told me not to scared as he began to massage my shoulders. I looked away from him and continued to brush my hair, but he told me to stop because he couldn't relieve my shoulder tension if I continued to brush my hair. I told him okay while I placed my hair brush down on the dresser, he then told me to hang my arms loose at my sides and close my eyes. I did what he asked and let him continue massaging my shoulders, it did feel nice after all. He was very gently with his hands and he even apologized to me if he made me whimper due to the soreness of my shoulders, he defiantly knew how to relieve tension I thought to myself as I began to relax more.

But after a while something didn't seem right, my head kind of felt light and Levi's finger tips were making their way to my shoulder blades. Each touch of his finger tips made my body quiver, it felt like my body was getting too relaxed and all of the warmth of my body was escaping through my feet. I shivered slightly as I wrapped my arms around myself because I was beginning to feel cold, he stopped after a while and told me to get into bed before I drank my tea. I hurried over to my bed, I quickly climbed underneath the blankets and wrapped them around myself with a yawn. My body felt floppy and not that sore anymore, but my head felt light still. I heard Levi's footsteps walking towards my bed, but I told him I was too tired to drink my tea while I closed my eyes and tired to get to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters for it.**

 **I've never written an Attack on Titan fanfiction before, I'm normally writing about Death Note. This is going to be one of those on the side fanfics while I'm writing my main fanfics for a change of scene, so it will be slow updates between work. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 15!**

The months have flown by since Isabel moved in with us, she really was a breath of fresh air around here. She helped me with all of my chores and she had a happy outlook on life, she also wanted to go to the surface like the rest of us. I had started to think of her as my little Sister, but half of the time I acted like her Mother. She would get herself into a lot of trouble sometimes with random merchants because she would mouth off at them if they tried to rip off Levi or Farlan when they did their business at the local tavern.

The amount of times Levi came home with a bloody knife because of Isabel was enough to make my stomach turn, but I'm glad he's looking out for her. Levi defiantly had a soft spot for her, he had taught her many useful things over the last few months and he had even taught her how to repairer the three dimensional maneuver gear if it ever became broken. I myself have gotten use to the maneuver gear and I could now maneuver myself down streets at a leisurely pace, but I planned not to join them on their missions unless I had a small role to play.

The last job I had joined them on was a medicine run, they had distracted some merchants while I gathered some packets of medicine from some crates on their cart. It was pretty straight forward, they gave some of the medicine packets to sick people and then sold the rest on for money. But that was nearly a month ago, I was far to busy at home most days doing chores. Isabel doesn't help me much anymore like she use to do with the chores and Farlan was out most of the time with Levi, it's rare that we all sit down together for meals these days.

But for now I was cleaning the upstairs of the house while everyone was out, it was the only time I got to think stuff through and get some peace from Isabel because she liked to talk to me about food all the time. I had swept out all of the bedrooms and the main corridor upstairs, I now needed to remove the laundry from the washtub and hang it out to dry on the roof. I swept all of the dirt down the staircase and through the doorway to the main room, I then swept all of the dirt out of the house.

I stood in the doorway and looked around the street with a sigh, it was quiet today for a change outside of the house. I would normally see merchants trying to sell their goods onto thugs or children playing in the streets, it felt strange when it was quiet. I was about to go back inside when I noticed an unknown man hanging around at the bottom of the house's steps, he looked very out of place I thought to myself while I leaned my shoulder against the door frame. He was tall man with sandy coloured hair and a neatly trimmed mustache, he also was wearing a long black coat. I'm guessing he's not from around here, he was too smartly dress and very clean looking.

I continued to stare at him until he looked over his shoulder at me, I then hurried back inside of the house and closed the door behind me. I was tempted to lock the door, but then I thought about how Levi and the other wouldn't be able to get in the house if I did that. I sighed to myself as I made my way over to the kitchen, I leaned my broom against the pantry door and walked to my washtub which was in the washroom. I rinsed and drained water from the clothes, I then put the damp clothes in my laundry basket. I picked my basket up from the floor and carried it into the main room, but then I noticed the door was wide open.

I looked around the room and gave a sigh of relief when I saw Farlan carrying his three dimensional maneuver gear into the room. Isabel wasn't far behind him, she gave me a big smile when she saw me and asked me what we were having for dinner. I told her I didn't know yet while she put her maneuver gear on, she then fastened the buckles on the straps. After that she began to check that everything was in working order with her maneuver gear, they must have a job I thought to myself as I turned my attention to Farlan. He was also putting his maneuver gear on, but the funny thing was there was no sign of Levi. He would normally be down here with the other while they were getting ready to go out, he liked to make sure they had checked their maneuver gear properly and understood their job before they left the house.

" Where are you going?" I asked.

" Nowhere important..." Replied Farlan while he fastened his three dimensional maneuver gear's buckle on the strap across his chest. "We've go a job to complete, so don't wait up for us..."

" What's the job this time?" I asked.

" Nothing important..." He replied.

" So you mean it's a dangerous job then?" I asked.

" It could be dangerous, we just don't know until we begin it..." He replied while he checked his triggers. " But don't you worry, we'll be back before you know it..."

" Yeah, just remember to cook us loads of food before you go to bed..." Said Isabel. " Also extra bread in case you make a stew for dipping and maybe some apple tarts for dessert, I fancy a full belly for a change before I turn in for the night..."

" Sorry to disappoint you Isabel, but we're out of apples until I go to the market..." I said with a smile while I began to walk towards the doorway of the staircase. " Maybe I will go out later and buy some apples when I've finished the rest of your chores, but I'm hanging out the laundry before then..."

" That's no excuse Lorna, I want apple tarts for dessert!" She yelled.

" We'll see, just take care until I see you later..." I said.

" Not if we see you first!" Said Farlan.

I looked over my shoulder before I walked through the doorway, I saw Isabel giving me one of her scowls and Farlan gave me wave before he continued checking his three dimensional maneuver gear. I carried my laundry basket up the staircase and made my way up to the rooftop, but when I got there Levi was standing by the edge of the roof. He was wearing his maneuver gear and looking over the Underground City while he cleaned his knife's blade, he looked like he was in deep thought.

I cleared my throat and walked over to the washing line, he then looked at me over his shoulder. I gave him a smile as I stopped next to the pole of the washing line, he then turned his gaze away from me and continued to look over the city. I placed my laundry basket down on the ground, I took a shirt from the basket and hung it over the line. I kept looking over at him while I hung my washing out, I then decided to asked him what he was doing up here all by himself.

" Say Levi, what are you doing up here anyway?" I asked with smile. " Don't you have a job to do? I'm surprised you're not downstairs checking your maneuver gear with the others, are you planning on letting Farlan and Isabel do this job on their own then?"

" I'm gathering my thoughts, but I also have a request to ask you..." He replied.

" What kind of request?" I asked.

" The job we may accept this evening will be life changing or unsuccessful, we can not start the job unless they appear..." He replied while he turned around to face me. " If it does come to the worse I would like you to flee to the local tavern across the street, I've packed some of your belongings in a rucksack inside of the pantry. All you need to say to the Landlord is Levi has sent me, he will let you stay in the room upstairs and work in his tavern until further notice..."

" Can I ask you why I need to flee?" I asked while I hung a pair of trousers over the line. " What is this job exactly? Farlan was all hush about it and now you're telling me to flee without a reason, I'm quite confused over this matter..."

" It's not important, just do as I ask..." He replied.

" Not until you've given me a reason to flee, I don't even know what I am fleeing from yet..." I said.

" Lorna, do has I ask..." He said.

" Since when have you been the boss of me?" I asked while I peeked my head from behind a shirt on the washing line at him. " I don't see why I've got to flee to the local tavern without a reason, I'm happy where I am thank you unless you want me to move out. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

" I'm trying to keep you out of harms way..." He replied.

" So this job is dangerous after all, tell me what this job intends?" I asked

" No..." He replied.

" Levi, don't be stubborn!" I said with a hint of frustration in my voice as I stepped from behind the shirt. " I need to know all about this job in case it puts your life and the other's life's in danger. I'll only asking because I care about you all, you do understand that right?"

I crossed my arms while Levi lowered his gaze from mine, he could be so secretive at times. I seriously want to know what is going on, whatever this job was I could tell it may not end well. Levi put his knife into his knife's leg holster before he walked over to me, but without warning he roughly grabbed hold of my arm and partly dragged me over to the door that led back into the house. He gently pushed me up against the wall and rested his hand on the door, the look he gave me next was frightening. I could tell that I had angered him by the look in his eyes, I need to learn to keep my mouth shut because this could end with some intense beatings if I wasn't careful I thought to myself while I tried to keep my gaze on him.

" Don't question me anymore, just do as I ask..." He sternly said.

" Not until you tell me what is going on!" I frowned.

" Do you trust me?" He asked.

" I guess I do, I just want to know what is going on..." I replied with sigh. " Farlan told me this job maybe dangerous and then you're telling me to flee, do you even blame me for asking you what is going on?"

" I guess not, but just do has I ask..." He replied.

" I'm not going to win this battle, am I?" I asked.

" Not if you want to live..." He replied.

" Fine, I'll do what you ask then..." I said.

I softly sighed as Levi let go of my arm, he wasn't going to tell me what was going on even though I pushed him to his limits with my questioning. If I kept pushing my luck he may have ended up beating the crap out of me, so it's best if I just don't ask him about it anymore. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something brush against my cheek, to my surprise it was Levi's hair. He was resting his forehead on my shoulder, he then wrapped his arms around me and told me to keep calm.

I couldn't help but smile at his affectionate side, he's never hugged me since I've known him. I know we've gotten closer over the years though, but he could be so hot and cold with me sometimes which confused me. I'm not sure what kind of relationship we're meant to have together, but if he asked me to stay by his side until the end I think I would take up his offer. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, he then told me I would know when it was the right time to flee. I told him okay while he pulled himself away from me, he then told me to watch my back and not to trust anyone in the future who didn't deserve it. I gave him a nod and smile, he then kissed my cheek before he left the rooftop.

I stood there for a few moments after he left, I needed to take in what had just happened because he's never acted that way with me before which worries me. I heard the front door of the house close, I hurried to the edge of the roof and saw Levi walking with the others. They were heading to the west side of the Underground City, I watched them until they disappeared from my sight and then I walked over to my laundry basket. I took one of Farlan's shirts from my basket and hung it over the washing line.

I carried on hanging the laundry over the washing line, but then I heard some raised voices and someone yelling for the Military Police to be called. I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw six unknown people using three dimensional maneuver gear whizzing past the house, they were heading to the west of the city. I ran to the edge of the roof and watched them disappear behind a building, they didn't look like Military Police I thought to myself while I itched the back of my head.

My thoughts quickly turned to Levi and the others, what have they gotten themselves into this time? I hurried from the rooftop and headed back down to the kitchen, but that's when I heard banging at the main door of the house. I heard a male's voice shouting from the other side of the door, he was saying open the door while he continued to bang at the door. I thought for a moment and decided not to answer the door, I had to flee like Levi had told me before he left the rooftop.

I ran to the pantry and opened the door, the rucksack that Levi had packed for me was in there like he had told me. I looked over my shoulder when I heard someone kick at the door, I quickly opened the secret entrance which was basically the pantry's trapdoor and grabbed the rucksack from the floor. I hung it over my shoulder and quickly took a lit candle from the kitchen, I then closed the pantry's door behind me.

I glanced around the pantry and took a oil lamp from the shelf, I then lit it with the candle. I heard a few more bangs at the door while I blew out the candle, I put the candle in my waist jacket's pocket and hurried down the step's of the secret entrance. I closed the trapdoor behind me and listened as the main door to the house was kicked off it's hinges. I heard footsteps running across the wooden floor of the room above me and many raised voices, this isn't good I thought to myself while I began to hurry down the secret passage.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **This is such a random fanfiction idea, I keep doing this all the time when I'm watching animes. So anyway, this is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I've only seen it twice and I've started reading some of the manga's to it which has basically got me interested in writing my fanfiction idea down. I've been researching into the underground city and stuff, I'm not 100% if the information I have found is right. It will also have Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia in it at some point, it doesn't have their names in the character story options on here. If anyone has anymore information to share then PM me, I'm all ears. The chapters are not going to be that long in this fanfiction, I plan to write about 10 chapters for it.**

 **This will be the last chapter to this fanfiction, but fear not! I plan to write another part to this in the future, I'm not sure when though. So thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, alerts and I hope you will keep an eye out to my next part of this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy the opening chapter, if not I'm sorry! I'm not the worlds greatest writer, I'm more of a storyteller lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 16!**

I had hurried down the secret passage until I got to the exit, it brought me to the back alleyway of the house. I had to crawl through a medium sized opening though into the alleyway, it wasn't the most pleasant of experiences because it was dirty and full of spiders. I looked both ways down the alleyway before I left it, I would have to be careful in case I was spotted by whoever was in the house.

I ran out of the alleyway and made my way through several streets until I got to the back entrance of local tavern Levi had instructed me to go to not long ago, I thought it was for the best if I took the long way round in case anyone was watching the house. I had to knock three times on the back door of the tavern before it was opened, I was greeted by the Richard and Kathleen, they were the owners of the tavern. I explained to them the reason why I was here, I also told them about what had just happened at Levi's house.

" I'm not sure what is going on though, Levi told me to come here and then before I knew it someone was kicking the door of it's hinges!" I said while I looked both ways down the alleyway. " Can you help me?"

" We know Lorna, it was the Military Police that kicked the door down at Levi's house... " Replied Richard while he crossed his arms. " We saw it all from our tavern, I'm not sure what he's got himself into this time and god forbidden it's nothing too serious. But you are most welcome here, I would advice you to stay low for the next few days though just in case they know your face..."

" I see, but are you planning to help me or turn me into the Military Police?" I asked while I tightened my grip around my rucksack's bag strap as I looked up at Richard. " My trust levels for people are low right now, it's all very frightening and confusing..."

" Of course we're planning to help you, don't you worry about a thing..." Replied Kathleen with a smile as she stepped through the doorway and then put her arm around me. " We can keep you safe, Levi arrange everything with us..."

" But how did he know what would happen?" I asked.

" We're not sure, but I believe that it's a matter we should discuss inside my home..." Replied Richard with a kind smile. " But come on in before you're seen young lass, we'll take good care of you here..."

" Thank you..." I said.

I was led through the doorway by Kathleen while she told me make myself at home, she then told me she would get me something to warm to drinking after I had unpacked my belonging in the room I would be staying in. I thanked them both for their kindness and told them I would help out around the tavern while I stayed with them. Richard then took me for a tour around his tavern and showed me where everything was kept, he ran a very organized tavern.

It was a lot like the old tavern I use to live in when I was child, it was quite nice with a homely feeling to it. Already knew the bar area well enough because I've been here a few times with Farlan and Levi, they had used the tavern many times over the years to arrange jobs with merchants. Levi and the Landlord were business associate, they kept each others business a float over the years.

After he had shown me around the tavern he took me to the room I would be staying in while I stayed with them, he then offered me a job has a barmaid in his tavern. He said he could do with the help since his last barmaid disappeared without a trance three days ago, I accepted his offer and told him I would start right away after I had unpack my belongings. But he told me to settle into my room first, he said I could start my shift in a few days time after all of this Military Police business had settled down. He went onto tell me that I would get a good wage and I had to join them at meal times, he said I would be part of their family from now on. I thanked him before he left my room, but he told me to come and join them later for dinner because he had many things he wanted to discuss with me.

I wrapped my arms around myself while I looked around my new bedroom, it was small and cosy which was a good thing I guess. It wasn't like my old bedroom back home though, there was a small bed in the corner of the room near the window and a wooden dresser on the other side of the room. I walked over the room's window and opened it's shutters, I could see Levi's house from my new room. The street was basically empty and quiet, I bet most of the thugs and merchants had decided to flee when the Military Police turned up in the street I thought to myself as I looked over at Levi's house.

I frowned to myself when I noticed that the front door was missing from the house, it wouldn't be long before someone made claim on Levi's house and all of his belongings. I lingered at the window for a moment before I walked over to the bed, I better check what Levi had packed in the rucksack. I opened up the bag and rummaged through it, he had remembered to pack my personal items that meant a lot to me. I didn't have many of my clothes in the bag though, but they could easily be replaced when I received my first wage.

I began taking my neatly folded up clothes out of the bag and then I noticed Levi's little wooden box at the bottom of the rucksack, I wonder if he had packed it by mistake I thought to myself while I took the box from the bag. I carefully opened it and to my surprise there was rolls of notes inside of it, this must be the money we were saving so we could get citizenship in the upper world. There must be a reason behind why it was in the rucksack, but I guess I will find out more when I talk to the Landlord this evening at dinner.

* * *

A month had past since I last saw Levi and the others, it felt strange without them. I missed them dearly and wanted them to come back home, but I had no clue where they were or if they were still alive. I did hear many rumors though from customers at the tavern, I didn't know which ones to believe though. I got told by some customers that they had been arrested by the Military Police and others said they had seem them in the upper world, but I also heard that they had been hung for their crimes.

I ignored most of what I had heard and carried on with my day to day life, I didn't what to think the worse even though I had no idea if they were safe. I just had to hope they were well and that someday I would find the again, but I knew the chances of that were slim. I sighed to myself and picked my wooden tray up from the tavern's bar, but for now I had a job to do. I waited while Richard poured ale into two wooden tankards, he placed them down on my tray and told me they were for the two gentlemen in the corner near the window.

I told him okay before I walked over to the two men, he then yell to me that their cheese and bread orders would be with them soon. The tavern was quiet for a change, but it was the afternoon still and that meant there was plenty of time before the evening crowd came in for their nightcaps. I stopped at the table and gave both of the men a smile, I then placed one of the tankards down on the table while I spoke to them in a cheery manner.

" Good afternoon, I will bring your cheese and bread over in a moment gentlemen..." I smiled while I placed the other tankard down on the table. " If you need anything else just ask for Lorna, please enjoy your time at The Muddy Cat..."

The older white haired man of the two said thank you with a smile, but the other man gave me a smutty look. He was biggish man with a brown beard and thinning hair on his head, he didn't smell pleasant either. I weakly smiled at him and turned away from them, but without warning I felt someone pinched my bottom. I quickly turned around and saw the bearded man with his hands reached out towards me, he then tired to pulled me onto his lap. I shooed his hand away from me with my tray, I them told him to back off with frown. But all he did was laugh at me and pick his tankard up from the table, he then said something about coming back later to see me after hours.

" Are you mad son, that's one of Levi's women..." Said the older man. " Do you have a death wish? You know it would not end well for you my lad if Levi was here, you'd be a dead man walking. Don't you remember that time when he beat that man to a bloody pulp over being double crossed about pay? I'm surprised he was able to walk out of here that day, he was never seen again though which was a bad omen if you ask me..."

" Levi?! No one as heard off him since he was arrested by the Military Police, he's either dead or rotting in a prison cell up on the surface somewhere with Farlan and that little runt girl..." Said the bearded man with cruel laugh. " His woman is going to waste down here, it would be a pity to let her live on without some thrills in her dull life..."

" Leave the girl alone son, she's not interested in you..." Said the order man.

" Shut up old man, I can do what I want in here!" He said.

My grip tightened on my tray, how dare he say things like that about Levi and Farlan. Also how dare he call Isabel a runt, she's better than all of these big disgusting bruits down here. I was very temped to hit this big oath really hard around his head with my tray, but I was a professorial barmaid and I will not stoop to his level. I hurried over to Richard and slammed my tray down on the bar, he then asked me if I was okay because he just witness me being groped by one of his customers.

" I'll be fine, it's not like I can't handle myself..." I said with sigh and sat at the bar on one of it's stools. " I sometimes forget what customers can be like in taverns when they've had too much to drink, you would think from my previous work experience in taverns from when I was young I would remember stuff like this..."

" I know lass, why don't you go and help Kathleen in the kitchen for a while until they leave..." He said with a smile. " I'll handle that pest and kick him out if he gets too randy, I can't have one of Levi's friends being harassed by a drunken idiot. I think he would have my guts for garters if he knew and we can't have that now, can we my dear?"

" You're right, he would have cut all of his fingers off by now..." I replied with small smile. " Thank you Richard, just call me if it gets busy in here..."

" I will lass..." He smiled.

Richard gave me a wink and told me to be off with myself before he changed his mind, I said fine with a laugh while I slid from the bar stool. I really liked Richard and Kathleen, they were such lovely people. I quickly made my way to the kitchen and helped Kathleen prepare the customer's meals, she said she would serve while I stayed in the kitchen. I told her okay as I began to slice some bread, she then told me another three food orders of cheese and bread with pickles before she left the kitchen.

I took three wooden plates from the side and laid them out on the table, I then began to plate up the food orders. I heard the kitchen's door creek open while I was spooning some pickles out of a jar, it must be Kathleen I thought to myself while I placed two pickles on each of the plates. I continued to prepare the orders, but something didn't feel right. It felt like someone was watching me which was unsettling, I heard the door open wide this time and voices coming from the bar area.

" What's the next order Kathleen?" I asked while I buttered some bread. " I'm nearly done with these three orders, so you can take them out in two minutes..."

I looked over my shoulder when I got not reply, but it wasn't Kathleen. It was a very tall man with neatly kept blond hair and icy blue eyes, he was also wearing a military uniform. I turned my gaze away from him and continued to prepare the meals for the customers, but I could feel his gaze on me still. He's not planning on leaving the kitchen I thought to myself as I placed some cheese on a plate, but I tried to ignore him and picked my bread knife up from the table again just in case I had to protect myself from him. Many thoughts ran through my head while sliced some more bread from it's loaf, he could be here to arrest me or he could be a customer who has somehow wandered into the kitchen. I listened to his footsteps while he walked into the kitchen, he then cleared his throat and began to speak to me.

" Forgive my intrusion, but your Landlord said I could find a Lorna Faith in the kitchen..." He said.

" That's me, what do you want?" I asked as I placed the bread knife down on the table and wiped my hands on my skirt while I turned around to face him. " More to the point, can I ask who you are before I speak with you?"

" Forgive me, I sometimes I forget my manners..." He replied while he walked over to me and then held an envelope towards me. " I'm Commander Erwin Smith, the 13th commander of the Survey Corps. I'm here on the behalf of Levi, he wanted me to deliver this to you in person. You have been granted citizenship in the Karanese District, I was told by Levi that your parents lived there before they fled to the Underground City..."

" Levi sent you?" I asked with a hint of surprise in my voice as I took the envelope from his hand and began to open it. " Tell me, is he well? What about Farlan and Isabel, are they well too? Please tell me if they're alive, I've heard so many rumors since they disappeared over a month ago!"

" I can't share that information with you right now, but their health is vigorous and calm if that cures your curiosity..." He replied. " But there is something else I need to share with you, this envelope comes with a message directly from Levi. He wants you not to try and contact him or even look for him when you move to the surface, he wants you to cut ties with him all together..."

" Oh I see..." I said with disappoint in my voice while I looked up from the envelope at him. " Did he say why he didn't want me to contact him? Surely there must be a reason why he would send me this message, does this message count for Farlan and Isabel to?"

" I can't share that information with you because it's confidential, I can tell it's not the news you desired by the look of disappointed on your face..." He replied while he crossed his arms. " But I will let you know if he changes his mind in the future, he's left you quite a large sum of money for your move to the surface which I have in my personal possession. You can choose a future of your own and do anything you please, all you've got to do is stay away from Levi... "

" I see..." I said.

" I will give you an hour for you to gather your thoughts and pack your belongings, it's my duty to escort you through the toll gate..." He said. " I will be waiting in the bar for you, please try and not to be too long. I have other duties I need to attend to before nightfall..."

" And what if I chose not to go to the surface?" I asked.

" Then I would bid you a good day and let you get on with your food preparation, it's your choice alone to make Miss Faith..." He replied.

I sighed to myself while I looked down at the envelope in my hand, I can't believe he wants to abandon me after all of these years. But now thinking back to the last day I saw him he was acting differently and he showed me some form of affection which was rare for him, it must have been his way of saying goodbye to me. Something must have happened for him to not want to see me again or maybe this was his plan all along, but I guess it won't stop me from trying to find him on the surface when I move there. This Erwin Smith can't tell me what to do or stand in my way when I'm citizen of the Karanese District, I guess I can play along with him until I'm free from his company.

I looked up from my envelope at Erwin and told him I would go with him, but I also mentioned I would like to say goodbye to the owners of the tavern before I left the Underground City. He gave me a nod of his head and left the kitchen, I then hurried to my room to gather my belongings. I grabbed my rucksack from underneath my bed, I quickly folded my clothes and put my personal belongings into my bag. I then took Levi's box from the dresser's bottom draw and put my cloak on before I fastened the buckles on my rucksack. I hung it over my shoulder and left my room, it was now time for me to say goodbyes to my friends.

I hurried down to the tavern's bar and meet with Erwin, he had been drinking a tankard of ale while I had been packing my belongings. I quickly explained to Richard and Kathleen why I was leaving with Erwin, they seemed to accept my news. They wished me luck while I hugged them both goodbye, they told me to send them a letter when I had settled down on the surface. I told them I would write to them immediately when I got an house address, I said goodbye to them again and left the tavern with Erwin.

The toll gate wasn't that far from the tavern, we were there before we knew it. We were met by two uniformed men at the toll gate, they saluted Erwin in the normal solider way and one of the men told him that the staircase was clear for him. Erwin sent the two men ahead of us, he then said that he would like a private word with me before we left the Underground City. I told him fine while I watched the two men run ahead of us, he then gently took hold of my arm and led me up the stone staircase.

" Miss Faith, I have arranged for you to carry on working has a barmaid on the surface..." He said while he let go of my arm and continued walking with me up the staircase. " This may come has a surprise to you, but I'm relocating you to the Shiganshina District without Levi's knowledge..."

" I thought you said I was going to be living in the Karanese District, why the change of mind?" I asked.

" I think it's for the best, I believe Levi has become something you wouldn't like since the incidence... He replied.

" What kind of incidence?" I asked with a slight frown. " I thought you said he was okay..."

Erwin went on to explain to me what had happened to Levi when he left the Underground City with Farlan and Isabel, he told me that they had encountered a titan on their first expedition outside of Wall Maria. I listened to every detail he told me about their mission, I couldn't believe that people went outside of the walls and that titans were real. I always thought titans were just make believe creatures written in history books or they were just made up by the government to stop people going outside of the walls, something tells me I've a lot to learn about the upper world. Erwin then went onto tell me that Levi had experienced something tragic outside of the walls that had changed him, he said it would be for the best that I avoid Levi at all costs in the future.

It was strange that Erwin kept discouraging me from seeing Levi, he told me in the tavern that Levi wanted me to cut ties with him and that I wasn't allowed to see him. But now he's telling me to avoid Levi, it was very confusing. I went onto ask him about Farlan and Isabel, he said they were fine and living in a secret location in one of the districts. I guess it's okay if they are well I thought to myself while I stopped at the bottom of the last staircase that led to the surface, it's nice knowing they were safe somewhere in one of the districts. I watched as Erwin began to walk up the last staircase to the surface's toll gate, I took a deep breath before I followed slowly behind him.

I always thought that Levi and the others would be walking up these staircases with me when we got enough money together to move up to the upper world, it felt scary going up there all alone. I don't really know what I'm going to do without them, but I know one thing that I will do when I settle up there. I'm going to find my friends and make sure we're all living together once again, you have my word that I will find them.

 **...To be continued...**


End file.
